Persona Reads Persona
by Twilight Knight of Darkness
Summary: One day the Persona team finds themselves trapped at the Dojima residence, and are forced to read about themselves to be aloud to leave! Just what will happen while they are trapped! Rating may change.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone!

I decided to this because I have wanted to do a fanfic for a while but have not had the time (or attention span) to do one. Not only that but I do have some ideas for a fanfic, but it's still in the beginning stages so it won't be posted for a while. So in the mean time I decided to write a characters reading fanfictions about themselves story. Why, because I actually find these kinds of fanfictions interesting and I wanted to try my hand at it. That said, I also wanted to do something other than Naruto and Harry Potter reads simply because I've seen too many of those and I don't feel I can compete yet. I may do a Harry Potter reads in the future not sure yet. So I decided to do a Persona reads fanfic because I've yet to come across one myself, and because I thought it would be interesting.

I'll say it now just to get it out of the way – I don't not own, make money off of, or have anything to do with Persona (other than being a fan of it of course) and the fanfictions that I use are the ideas and stories of other authors and would take this time to encourage readers to read the original versions of these stories when they can.

The first fanfic I am using is: **Persona 4: Split Personalities **by Kisdota-The Freak Gamer. It is my favourite Persona story and I give Kisdota full credit for coming up with such a great story.

Also please be kind, as this is the first fanfic I've written.

Let's Begin…

Souji Seta wasn't surprised to see his friends sprawled out on the floor of his Uncle's home. After all they were always coming over to visit him and Nanako, and had practically adopted the home as there new secret headquarters (since the old one wasn't needed anymore).

What concerned Souji was that he wasn't supposed to be there. In fact five minutes ago he had been listening to a lecture in class back in Tokyo. He didn't know of anything that could have possibly transported him from Tokyo to Inaba, apart from perhaps falling asleep and having a very, _very_ bizarre dream (though he had already pinched himself to check that possibility).

He wasn't the only one that shouldn't have been there though. In fact, apart from Teddie, all of his friends should have either have been in class (like he had been), or out of Inaba altogether. Stopping for a brief moment, he took a quick glance over at his friends to make sure that they were ok.

Yosuke Hanamura – he was the same as he had been six months ago when they had last seen each other. He was in his school uniform (confirming that he had been in class) though it now marked him as a third year. He was clearly alright, though Souji suspected that he had fallen asleep in class from the mumbling and line of drool going down his face.

Chie Satonaka – she, much like Yosuke hadn't changed. She had claimed to have intensified her training the last time they had spoken, though Souji couldn't tell if she had been telling the truth or not. Still wearing her green jacket, there was a wad of money sticking out of one of the pockets (money that likely use to belong to Yosuke) that she was clutching protectively that confirmed that she was fine.

Yukiko Amagi – she had clearly grown though, Souji admitted with a blush, it had clearly been more _out_ then _up_. She no long wore her trademark red jacket, rather her entire uniform was now completely red giving the impression that she was on fire. She was wearing more makeup then Souji remembered her wearing; now being far more obvious then before while sticking to her red theme. Souji spoke to her more frequently than any of his other friends, often three or more times a week. She liked hearing about what city life was like, especially since she would be going to college in the next year or two. She had been both shocked and elated to have her parents encourage her to broaden her horizons and had talked Souji's ear off when she had gotten the news. She was currently curled up like a cat on the couch.

Kanji Tatsumi – life had been good to Kanji the last few months. Now even taller than before, his huge stature would have intimidated anyone who didn't know him personally; though those who did know him would claim that he was quite possibly the world's biggest softy. He had begun actively contributing to his family's shop and his stuff toy designs had actually caught the attention of some major toy companies, much to his surprise. He had refused to speak to anyone else about the deals he had been offered claiming: "I gotta make this kinda decision myself, ya'know?" leading everyone else to stop prying and wishing him luck, hoping that he did well. Of course the last great thing that had happened to Kanji was that he had gotten a girlfriend… supposedly. No one had ever seen Kanji with his girlfriend and Yosuke would frequently joke that: "A blow-up doll doesn't count as a girlfriend", however seeing Kanji now with his uniform done up properly and his hair set in an almost professional way (though it was still bleached) made Souji believe that he might not be lying about his beau after all.

Teddie – or rather Teddie Hanamura after his adoption into the Hanamura family was complete. He had thankfully managed to get away with claiming that he didn't remember his past when being interviewed for adoption. What had shocked everyone (except for Yosuke who had gotten pissed instead) had been that Teddie was not required to go to school. He had claimed, during a school interview, that he already knew everything and that it wasn't necessary for him to go to school. Believing that he was calling Teddie's bluff, the principal gave Teddie advanced third year tests on every subject. Teddie got above perfect scores on every test, scores that indicted that he could quite possibly graduate University by the end of 2012 if had wanted too. Teddie declined all scholarships to University, claiming that he planned to go in a year or two, was given his high school graduation diploma and currently worked full-time at Junes, saving up the money for university himself. Beyond being un-godly smart (apparently) he was still the same flirtatious and naïve bear that he had been when they had first met.

Rise Kujikawa – Yukiko may have been the person the Souji spoke to the most frequently, but Rise was the one Souji saw the most in person since leaving Inaba. Indeed Rise came to Tokyo less than a month after Souji to resume her career, and now she was hotter than ever before, though Souji suspected that the fact the fact that Rise had grown in much the same way that Yukiko had contributed to her fame. Souji had been surprised when Rise had phoned him up and asked him to come visit her on the set, but he had been welcomed with open arms by not just Rise, but everyone else on set as well. He had in fact been such a hit that Rise's manager had added him as an emergency contact for her claiming: "she works so much harder, and shines so much brighter with you watching her" much to Souji's embarrassment. He would occasionally take Rise out to do something to help her relax from the stresses of her fame, though her switching between her playful and flirtatious nature, to a downright sexy and seductive one would make the time together stressful for Souji. Rise had clearly been on set before coming here, as she was currently dressed in rather revealing gang-like clothing with her make up on, though Souji made a mental now to be out of arm's reach when she woke up. Rise could be absolutely viscous when interrupted or annoyed, and he did not want to be in reach of her purple nail-polish covered claw-like nails when she woke up and realized what had happened.

Naoto Shirogane – Naoto had left Inaba soon after Rise, being called away for a new case that needed her assistance. Her contact with the others had sporadic since, and the few times she had made contact she had always sounded stressed and exhausted. She would frequently end conversations with the others quickly when pressed for information about the case she was working, or when questioned about what she did on her free time. Often, when she was extremely busy, tired or exhausted, messages from her were given to the others through either Souji or Kanji, likely because Kanji was still too embarrassed to make deep conversations with Naoto, and Souji knew better then to ask her too many questions when she was in such a sate. Still, she did like hearing about how everyone was doing, and would apologize for her mood almost every conversation she had. It was also clear that she had taken Chie's parting advice to embrace her feminine side more, at least to an extent. Her hair had grown out and she had placed it into a loose ponytail, and her clothing was decidedly more feminine than it had been before, though she still seemed to have decided to forego makeup, not that she needed it because… well…

Souji considered himself to be a respectful young man. He did his best not to ogle women or focus on specific parts of their anatomy when speaking to them, no matter how much they clearly wanted him to take as much time as he wanted to do so (cough *Rise* cough). But… to put it simply… as much as Rise and Yukiko had _grown_ in the past few months… there was still a huge difference between them and Naoto… a _huge_ one.

Confirming that his friends were alright, Souji decided to explore the rest of the house. It was exactly as he had remembered his Uncle's house being before he left. His room looked, and even _smelled_, exactly as he remembered it. His Uncle's and little sister's rooms were exactly as he remembered them as well. Attempts to open the doors and windows of the house were unsuccessful, and the fridge stocked to the brim with food lead Souji to believe that whoever had put them there intended to keep them there for a while. The only thing that struck Souji as odd was the laptop he found on the kitchen counter. It was clearly on, but the screen was completely white. Attempts to get the computer to either function, or turn off did nothing; even removing the battery didn't do anything. Sighing Souji concluded that he would have to wait for his friends to wake up before attempting anything else.

**Hours Later**

Souji patience was beginning to run out. Several more run throughs of the house only reinforced Souji's opinion that his friends would have to wake up before anything would happen, but now he was left wondering when they would wake up. He was tempted to force them to wake up, _sorely_ tempted, but though better of it after realizing that he had no idea how they had gotten here and that waking them up early could possibly cause more harm than good. Still it had been several hours since they had gotten here and it wasn't encouraging that it was taking so long for everyone to wake up.

Thankfully Souji's wait ended when Naoto began to stir; the quiet mumblings of the detective princess a welcome sound in the otherwise silent house. She seemed to be gathering herself slowly, not yet aware of the predicament they now found themselves in.

Souji decided to grab onto an opportunity that he couldn't resist. "Morning Princess."

Naoto went rigid. Her eyes shot open immediately analyzing everything around her. When her eyes landed on him they widened in shock. He gave a mocking wave in return. Leaping to her feet, Naoto began glaring at him, aware that something was wrong, but not yet what it was.

"Who are you? Why do you look like Souji-sempai?"

"I am Souji Seta, Naoto."

"If you expect me to believe…"

"When you first joined up with the investigation squad you told us all about what had happened when Namatame kidnapped you, we got mad that you had used yourself as bait, and then you asked me if you could join our investigation." A pause "Oh and Yosuke said that you had balls for a girl."

A slight blush crossed Naoto's face as she was reminded of the interesting past they shared together. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she stopped glaring but the analyzing look never left her eyes.

"My apologies sempai I assumed you were an imposter."

Souji waved it off. "It's fine I understand."

"So where are we?"

Souji gave a mocking smile. "Isn't it obvious?"

Naoto gave the house a brief glance, her eyes widening as she realized where she was.

"This is Dojima-san's house?"

"Indeed."

"How long have we been here?"

"A few hours."

"Is anyone else here?"

Souji pointed at the floor.

"Ah, how did we get here then?"

"No idea."

Cue glare.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean it Naoto. I woke up here and I've waited here for the last few hours for you guys to wake up. Do you honestly think I would lie in this kind of situation?"

Naoto sighed and began playing with her ponytail.

"My apologies sempai. I've been very stressed out lately and this is not helping."

"I understand Naoto. I'm not taking it personally don't worry."

"I guess you don't know how long it took us to get here do you?"

"Five minutes."

Naoto nodded before freezing like a deer caught in the headlights.

"…I'm sorry sempai can you repeat that."

Souji sighed turning away from Naoto.

"I checked the time on my phone in class right before I woke up here. After I woke up, checking the time on my phone was one of the first things I did. Only five minutes had passed, and it was the same date and year."

"… but… but your phone must be…"

Souji sighed again and pulled out his phone, gesturing for Naoto to do the same. Naoto did so mechanically, the disbelief still frozen on her face.

"6:02 pm, yours?"

"…6:02 pm."

Naoto's open and closed rapidly in succession. Eventually she huffed and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you…?"

"I'm going to go check the house; there might be some clue as to what is going on somewhere."

"I've already checked the house several times… but another set of eyes wouldn't hurt I guess." Souji concluded at Naoto's glare.

"Glad you think so sempai." Naoto responded before heading up the stairs. Souji sighed. He was grateful that Naoto was here, but her reluctance to accept the strange things for simply what they are, and attempting to place logic to them instead would be a road block that they would need to get over if they were to make any progress as to why they were here in the first place.

"Oh and sempai" came Naoto's voice, her head sticking down the stairs from the second floor.

"Yes Naoto?"

"If you call me princess again… I _will_ hurt you"

Souji chuckled in response "Nice cleavage Naoto."

Naoto looked down; her button shirt had just enough buttons undone to give an excellent view of her breasts with out completely showing them off. She turned crimson and pulled her shirt closed. She sent one last withering glare to Souji before stomping off to investigate the second floor. Souji couldn't help but chuckle at the extremely feminine reaction from his friend.

"Wass going on?"

Looking over, Souji saw Yukiko waking up. She stretched gracefully before getting up and wandering sleepily over toward where Souji and Naoto had been talking. Souji had to stick his arm out before she walked into a wall.

"Not that way Yukiko."

Yukiko jerked awake. "Souji-kun!" she said shocked.

"That's my name." He smiled.

"But… wha… how… when…?"

He held up his had to pause her. "To answer the questions I know you're going to ask: We're at my Uncle's, we've been here a few hours, I have no idea how we got here, and it took us five minutes to get here."

Yukiko nodded at each response, accepting each answer and matching them to the questions that she had tried to ask. She did this for a moment before turning crimson and looking straight at Souji.

"Um… Souji-kun… are we… you know… the only ones…"

Souji pointed at the others. "And Naoto is upstairs checking the house."

"Ah… right."

An awkward silence hung over the two for a moment. Yukiko was fiddling with her hands nervously, while Souji tried to think of what to say – he hadn't seen Yukiko in person in over six months after all.

"It's really good seeing you again Yukiko."

"Ah… yes… It's great to see you too Souji-kun" Yukiko responded with a beaming smile.

The two relaxed, simply happy to be in each other's presence again after so long. Yukiko opened her mouth to say something when…

"Ah… Yukiko-sempai I thought that I heard you."

"AHH…N-Naoto-kun don't sneak up on me like that!"

Naoto raised her eyebrow, as if to say she hadn't snuck up on her while Souji chucked quietly behind his hand, knowing full well the consequences of allowing either girl to see his laughter at the situation. After he regained himself, he turned to Naoto.

"Are you finished? That was a lot faster than I expected."

Naoto nodded. "Yes, I was only looking for the obvious, since nothing jumped out at me I can only conclude that this is either the real home of the Dojimas, or it is an extremely well put together fabrication. Also I skipped going to your room since I wanted your opinion directly in that case."

Souji hummed in response. "Yes I though the same thing; though in this case I'd lean more to it being a fabrication. I think you'll agree with me after you see my room."

Naoto raised her eyebrow again. "What do you mean sempai?"

"It's easier to just show you. Are you coming too Yukiko?"

"Ah… yes I will."

The three trekked upstairs, not making much effort to be quiet in hopes it would stir the others. After getting to his room, Souji opened his door and allowed the two girls to enter and look around. Naoto seemed to realize immediately what Souji had been referring to after a quick analysis of the room. Yukiko on the other hand had a glazed look on her face and a small nostalgic smile on her lips, seemly lost in pleasant memories.

"I see what you mean sempai. Even though Dojima-san did say that you would be welcome to return anytime you wanted I find it hard to believe that he would leave this room set up in such a way after six months… beyond that is there anything in the room that seems out of place?"

"No it looks just like the last time I was here…"

Naoto looked over at Yukiko who had answered instead of Souji.

"And how exactly would you know that Yukiko-sempai?"

Yukiko jumped in her skin, only now realizing what had just come out of her mouth, and had no idea what to say now that she had been caught.

"…uhh… umm…"

"Wow it really hasn't changed at all has it?"

All three jumped and turned to the door way, the source of the new voice.

"Rise-chan!"

Rise took no notice of Yukiko calling out to her, her face set in the same way Yukiko's had been only moments before.

"Rise-san how do you know that nothing has changed?" Naoto's impatience was beginning to show clearly now.

Rise continued to glance around the room happily, but answered Naoto's question nonetheless. "When Dojima-san and Nanako-chan were in the hospitable I came to keep sempai company a few times. I got to see his room a few times. Was it the same for you Yukiko-sempai?"

Naoto's head shot over to Yukiko, whose expression had changed from shock at Rise's response to hesitation now that she had been placed on the spot.

"Ah… yes I did the same thing as you Rise-chan."

Naoto's gaze passed between Rise, who was still examining the room fondly, to Yukiko, who seemed to be trying to sink into the floor. Souji, still at the door, was avoiding the gaze of all three girls, hoping he would continue to remain unnoticed.

"Don't the two of you think that it is not entirely appropriate to be alone in a room with a man at your ages?"

Rise now turned her attention directly to Naoto, but instead of answering her question… "Wow Naoto your breasts really are huge aren't they?"

Naoto's response was immediate. She covered her chest with her hands and charged out of the room, making sure to growl fiercely at Rise as she went. Rise only laughed in response.

"She's so sensitive."

"It doesn't help when you tease her you know?" chided Souji half-heartedly; he had a smile gracing his lips as well.

Rise shrugged. "There will be plenty of people who will point it out, especially considering what she's doing for a living. If she can't take a joke from us about it, then she'll all but kill anyone else who says it."

"True enough."

"And now you see my point." She turned to face Souji. "It's been so long, I've missed you."

"It's only been four days Rise." Souji laughed.

"Hey a beautiful girl says she's missed you don't just laugh it off!"

"My apologizes" said Souji, still laughing "I've missed you too."

Souji continued laughing until something soft pressed up against him. Rise molded her body to Souji's, wrapping one arm around his shoulders, and letting the other move to the back of his head, her long nails digging lightly into his scalp. She placed a tender kiss on his cheek, lingering for a moment, before moving to his ear.

"I've really _missed_ you_, Sou-ji sem-pai_." She purred huskily.

She moved away from him, ignoring the blush that crossed his face and headed back downstairs. "I'll be downstairs sempai" she called back playfully. It was all Souji could do not to sigh. He had lost track of the number of times that she had done something like this when they were together. At first he had though that she might have been trying to hint at something, but these kinds of events happened so frequently that he came to the conclusion that Rise was just playing with him. He was about to head downstairs himself when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Ah, Yukiko."

Yukiko had wrapped her arms firmly around Souji's chest. She had buried her face in his back and her… _growth spurt_… was more prevalent than ever to Souji. Just when he was about to ask what was wrong she leaned up and planted a brief kiss on his other cheek. Withdrawing quickly, she moved away and nearly ran down the stairs before stopping.

"I've missed you too Souji-kun" she whispered shyly, before finally bolting down the stairs herself.

Souji was floored. He had come to expect this sort of thing from Rise, and had learned not to react to it, as much, but he had never expected Yukiko to do something like this. Did it mean anything? Was she just doing it to make a point like Rise did? Was it supposed to mean something more?

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of such thoughts. Now was not the time to consider such things, they were trapped inside his "uncle's" house with no idea how they got there, or how to leave. He would worry about this kind of thing later, after he knew everyone was safe. With his plan of action decided, he too went downstairs.

Downstairs was a great deal more lively then it had been even twenty minutes ago. Rise and Yukiko were chatting loudly in the kitchen –

"OH MY GOD. Your nails are fabulous Yukiko-sempai!"

"Ah, really but this is the way I always do them now…"

"No way really? What colour are they?"

"Crimson Ruby, but…"

"WHAT! I've looked everywhere for that colour and I can't find it! Where do you get it?"

"Ah, well…"

– Naoto was gazing out the back door mumbling quietly to herself arms still wrapped around her large chest –

"… reasoning behind kidnapping… no apparent motivation… no indication of any form of ransom… great effort placed into replication of location…"

– Chie, Yosuke and Teddie were still passed out on the floor. Kanji however –

"S'up sempai."

– was now wide awake, and seemed to have taken up a post nearby Naoto, not that she had noticed still lost in her deductions as she was.

"Kanji, it's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Yup, it sure has sempai. How you doing in school?"

"Still top of my class. How are you're business deals going?"

"Fine, it's a lot of complicated shit, but I'm handling it fine."

Souji chucked at Kanji's blunt response. "Do you know what's going on?

Kanji shrugged. "Basically yah, Naoto and you can figure the specifics as we go I guess…"

"By the way when did you wake up?"

"When _somebody_ smacked me hard in the head!" growled Kanji as he glared at Rise.

"Oh, you're a big tough guy aren't you? You're just fine." responded Rise when she noticed Kanji's glare.

Kanji merely grumbled in response while Souji chucked next to him. He was about ask what had specifically happened, when he was tackled to the floor by a blond missile.

"Sensei! It's really you Sensei! I've missed you so much"

Teddie appeared to have woken up, realized what was going on around him, located his "Sensei" and then forgotten all else in the space of one second, because he caught not just Souji, but also Rise, Yukiko, and Kanji off guard. Naoto, lost deep in thought, hadn't noticed Teddie's awakening, and Chie and Yosuke were still passed out on the floor, though they had been knocked around by Teddie when he had tried to get to Souji.

"Oi, Oi! Get off of sempai you god-damm bear!"

"How very rude Kanji! Here I am giving my beary best greeting to Sensei and you're running it with your vulgarity! For shame Kanji! For shame!"

"Wh-wh-what the hell! You stupid bear, you're the one that tackled sempai to the floor!"

Teddie got up off of Souji and attempted to intimidate Kanji. It was like watching a mouse intimidate a cat.

"I was just so bearcited that I couldn't contain myself! Don't be mean you bully!"

"What do you mean _bully_! And bearcited isn't even a word! Make sense dammit!"

Realizing that the two were too absorbed in their argument to help, Rise and Yukiko went over to Souji to help him to his feet. Wordlessly thanking them for their assistance, Souji took a brief moment to notice small sounds from Chie and Yosuke. Clearly they were waking up now. Turning to the two, he quickly realized what was about to happen.

"Ah… shit…"

Briefly noticing Rise and Yukiko's attention on him he merely pointed to the two sleeping beauties. The two girls quickly came to the same conclusion as Souji.

"Ah… this is… going to be bad."

"…Yosuke-sempai is going to die isn't he."

Having been knocked around by Teddie, Yosuke and Chie were now in very different positions then they were before. The problem with this was that Yosuke was now using Chie's breasts as his pillow. To make things worse, Chie was quickly becoming roused by the fighting between Teddie and Kanji. In what seemed like mere moments Chie was wide awake and yelling at the two.

"Will you two SHUT UP! I'm trying to… sleep… here…"

The slow widening of Chie's eyes, and the beet red colouring that her face had gained was all the indication that she was about to kill Yosuke. Unfortunately for him, he got one final chance to put a nail in his coffin.

"Uhh… this pillow… too hard…" mumbled Yosuke sleepily.

*BAM*

In less than a split second Yosuke found himself flung mercilessly into the wall next to Souji. Chie was currently being restrained by both Rise and Yukiko.

"Chie NO!"

"You can't do it Chie-sempai!"

Souji didn't move from his spot, mostly out of fear that doing so would attract the attention of the enraged Chie. He simply looked down at his friend, quickly assessing how badly he had been injured.

"It's not the greeting that I was expecting, but it's good to see you again Yosuke."

"Yah." gasped Yosuke, clearly in pain. "It's… good to… see you… too… Partner. Listen… can you… lend a… guy… a hand?"

"No way." chucked Souji "I'm not helping you with Hurricane Chie. _I_ do not have a death wish."

"I though… you would… say something… like that. By… the way… what's on… your face?"

"My face?"

Souji reached up to his face, wondering what could possibly be on it. He hadn't done anything to get dirty since coming here and the only two to touch his face were… oh.

"Excuse me Yosuke, I'll be right back."

Souji moved quickly to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he saw the clear purple and red lipstick marks from both Rise and Yukiko. Sighing, he began the process of washing the marks from his face, going slowly in the hopes that when he was done everyone would have calmed down, and that Naoto would have some ideas that they could bounce off each other.

Taking his time, he drew hope when the sounds from the living room quieted down. Going back, he found Teddie, Kanji and Yosuke sitting with their heads bowed, and all four girls standing over them with their hands on their hips, glaring intensely.

"What happened now?" sighed Souji, wanting to get it over with quickly to move on to more important things.

"Well…" started Chie "Kanji and Teddie wouldn't stop arguing so it took all four of us to get them to stop, but only after the _politely_ asked us to but out. Yosuke here started to apologize for what he did to me, only to…"

"…make a comment about Naoto's breasts?" finished Souji.

"Got it in one. So he had to be properly punished too. Anyways it is really good to see you again Souji." finished Chie with a friendly smile and hug to go with it.

"Oh come on!" whined Yosuke "You deck me into a wall and he gets a hug! What gives!"

"One!" responded Chie, hands now back on her hips. "I haven't seen Souji in half a year, so I'm aloud to be happy to see him. I see you so much that gets quite annoying at times frankly. Two: Souji's not a pervert. Three: Souji's one of my best friends, and I'm really happy to see him. You might get the same treatment if you went away for a while yourself. Four: Souji's not a pervert."

"Chie…" snickered Yukiko "…two and four are the same thing you…" was all she got out before bursting into full laughter.

"I know Yukiko… it really isn't that funny though."

Souji decided to cut in before anything else happened. "Right, moving on. Naoto do you have any deductions on our current situation?"

"None."

Souji was stunned. "What?"

"That is to say, no deductions beyond what we have already assumed. This place is a fabrication of the Dojima residence, none of us have any recollection of how we got here, we appear to have gotten here in a small timeframe" (Souji couldn't help but be impressed that Naoto would acknowledge this) ", and we have no idea why we were brought here. Beyond those truths, I have no idea what to do from here." Naoto admitted painfully.

Souji scowled. They desperately needed a hit as to why they were here, and how they could leave. If only they had a means of communication…

*beep* *beep*

"Ah the laptop"

"What laptop sempai?"

Souji brought the laptop from the kitchen to the table in the living room so that everyone could see it.

"This laptop, it's the only thing in the entire house that struck me as odd. I know it's not mine, and I don't believe that Nanako or Uncle have gotten a laptop in the last few months so it must have something to do with our current situation."

"And you didn't think of this before sempai?" glared Naoto.

"It didn't do anything before really?"

*beep* *beep*

Everyone glanced at the screen, hoping that something good would happen.

*you wish to know why you are here*

The words blazed across the screen.

"And you… are going to tell us?" said Naoto skeptically.

*you are here for entertainment*

"Entertainment… what _exactly_ do you mean by that?" Yosuke returned slowly.

*you are here for our entertainment*

"W-w-what the HELL!" fumed Chie "Is this some kind of GAME to you?"

*it is a game to many yes*

Everyone was too stunned to respond.

*many have been entertained by this game*

*many have been inspired to write their own stories*

*you are here for our entertainment*

*you will entertain us by reading these stories*

"So… you want us to read stories… about ourselves?" confirmed Yukiko.

*you are here for our entertainment*

*these are stories that have happened that have not happened*

"That doesn't make any sense dammit!" yelled Kanji.

*what lies behind a mirror reflection*

"I see… so you mean alternate realities, don't you?" questioned Souji.

*these are stories that have happened that have not happened*

"Will these stories be interesting at least?" asked Rise.

*you are here for our entertainment*

*boring events will not entertain us*

"We're going to be paid for this right?" Teddie asked excitedly.

"Don't be stupid Ted!" snapped Yosuke "Of course we…"

*what you gain only you will understand*

"Eh… what does that mean?" Rise asked.

"Nevermind that!" growled Naoto "How long are we going to be here!"

*you are here for our entertainment*

*entertainment does not last forever you will leave when we are done*

"I asked how long!"

*you are here for our entertainment*

*you will stay until we are no longer entertained*

"What the hell!" rored Naoto "We have work! And school! And our lives to live! What gives you the right to…"

"Naoto." Souji cut in.

She paused and looked at him.

"I don't believe that we have a choice. If we do our best not to entertain them then we will likely be able to leave quicker. So for now we have to go along with it."

Naoto sighed and nodded.

*you are here for our entertainment*

*please entertain us by reading this*

*** Persona 4: Split Personalities **by Kisdota-The Freak Gamer*

Souji sighed "I guess I'll start then." There were no objections.

More to come!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

This is Chapter 1 – and where the real reading begins!

Once again I make no money off any of this – and all characters and ideas are property of their respective sources.

**Story Start**

"Chapter 1" read Souji "SPD Split Persona Disorder."

"What does that mean?"

**(Souji's room morning)**

"This is already a great starting point."

"Shut up Rise." snapped Naoto.

**Souji Seta had awoken from his sleep, if you can call it sleep after going through the things he went through. He just had a hard time just closing his eyes.**

"Um… when exactly is this again?" asked Yosuke.

"If you stop interrupting I think we'll find out." snapped Naoto again.

**Honestly, when Souji found out he was going to be staying with his uncle in a small town called Inaba, he really didn't expect much. Yet not even a week since he had been here he had made some friends a lot faster than he normally does when he moves to a new city.**

Souji merely nodded in agreement with his story self, not wanting to piss Naoto off more.

**Another city boy like him who's father owns a huge Superstore, a tomboy with an addiction to kung fu and knows how to how to hurt a guy badly, and a cute black haired girl who was next in line to inherit a large inn.**

"So… me, Yosuke and Yukiko then. Though I can't help but notice that Yukiko seemed to get the most flattering description." said Chie dryly.

Souji shrugged. "I didn't write this Chie."

"Stop interrupting Souji-sempai! And sempai read faster!"

**Add to the fact that there had been two murders since he got here and that would already put Inaba at the top of his "most interesting places he's been" list.**

"And it stayed that way." mumbled Souji.

**Of course the events didn't stop there. Being able to pass through a television into a strange world, meeting a hollowed out bear, and fighting tongue monsters and a frog thing with the power of what his supposedly new mysterious and possibly inter-dimensional dream friends Igor and Margret told him was a Persona.**

"This must just after Partner and I went into the TV the second time."

"You mean the time when the two of you scared me half to death right?" came Chie's dry voice "What gave it away though?"

"The frog thing, though I wish I didn't half to remember it."

"What why?"

"Well cause it's… uh…"

"… Yosuke… was that frog thing your shadow?"

"No." said Yosuke quickly, far too quickly to be believed.

Chie burst out laughing "Oh My God! Your shadow turned into a frog! That's priceless!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP CHIE!"

"Yo, sempai who are these Igor and Margret people?"

Souji sighed, he hadn't failed to notice that Naoto had stopped being angry long enough to hear his answer. "Honestly Kanji, the description provided describes them fairly well. Though what they mainly did was help me control my wild card ability."

"You mean your capacity to use multiple personas?" cut in Naoto

"Yes that." finished Souji quickly, reading on before anyone else could get a question in.

**"Man, what a day," Souji said looking up at the ceiling from his futon.**

**"So he awakes," Souji heard a voice and immediately got up from his bed.**

"You don't normally hear voices do ya sempai?"

"No Kanji I don't."

**"What was that?" he said, he looked around his room looking for the source of the voice he heard but saw nothing.**

**"Must still be tired," Souji thought.**

"With my luck I doubt it." thought Souji

**(Later)**

**Souji had gotten dressed and was brushing his teeth.**

"What were you wearing sempai?" cut in Rise, surprising everyone.

"Ah.. R-Rise-chan…"

Souji rolled his eyes "I imagine what I usually do."

"But _what_ do you usually wear?"

"What I _usually_ do." returned Souji with a smirk.

Rise pouted.

**"Interesting device," Souji heard a voice again. Souji stopped brushing his teeth for a second, feeling like someone was watching him.**

**"Hello?" Souji said.**

**"They never had things like these before, I've never seen healthy teeth like than on someone at his age. They usually start to turn yellow," Souji had put his toothbrush down, for he was positive that there was someone in the room talking about how clean his teeth were.**

"No really what gave it away? The fact that you can hear someone in the room talking about how clean your teeth are, perhaps?"

"…Chie that was horrible."

"Shut up Yosuke."

**"OK. I know someone's in here. Whoever you are just come out," Souji said.**

**"… Are you… able to hear me?" the voice said.**

**"Y-yes I can hear you," Souji said uneasy.**

**"Interesting," the voice said. Souji knew he was hearing someone but he couldn't see anyone.**

**"Where are y-," Souji was saying till he took a look at the mirror all of a sudden. He saw in the reflection that behind him was someone, and Souji immediately turned around and saw the source of the voice.**

"It wasn't another girl was it sempai?"

Souji only rolled his eyes are Rise's question.

**"Izanagi," Souji said. There was his Persona, right behind him, crouching down a bit due to the low ceiling.**

"Wait really?"

"That's what it says."

"… That's kind of cool actually."

**"Amazing. I did not think you could see me," Izanagi said in a hollow sounding version of Souji's voice.**

**"Wh-...how-...who are you," Souji said uneasy.**

**"I thought you knew. I am Izanagi. I am you," he said.**

**"How…where did you-," Souji was saying.**

**"Hello!" Souji heard the voice of Nanako knocking on the bathroom door.**

"Oh no, how are earth are you going to explain this to Nanako-chan?" worried Yukiko.

**"Oh crap, how am I gonna explain this?" Souji thought worried.**

"Sensei and Yuki-chan think alike!" blurted Teddie randomly, cause Yukiko to blush.

"That's nice, but would everyone please just SHUT THE HELL UP!" roared Naoto, her patience clearly running out.

**"Are you alright in there?" Nanako called out.**

**"Y-yeah fine, nothing wrong, I'm just brushing my teeth," Souji said uneasily and quickly.**

**Nanako then decided to open the door.**

**"Na-Nanako wait," Souji said but it was too late.**

**"Hmm. Why?" Nanako asked looking at Souji.**

**Souji was expecting her to freak out and yell, but for some reason she was just looking at Souji.**

**"Uhh, I n-no reason," Souji said.**

**"I heard you talking to someone. Is something wrong?" Nanako said.**

**Souji expected Nanako to at least notice the large white masked warrior with a sword standing next to him, but she didn't even seem to notice him.**

**"No I, was uh...practicing a line…for school," Souji said.**

"Good cover."

"I'm just lucky she didn't ask more."

**"Oh… alright then. Breakfast is ready when you come down," Nanako said leaving.**

**Souji felt like his heart was gonna stop for a second. He didn't want to explain why there was a strange being right next to him.**

**When Souji got downstairs, he sat at the table eating breakfast with Nanako.**

**Izanagi was still in the room taking interest to everything around him.**

**"Uh Nanako," Souji said.**

**"Yes?" Nanako said.**

**"Do you uhh… see anything strange?" Souji asked.**

**"Strange?" Nanako asked.**

**"Like, something out of place, or something that doesn't belong?" Souji asked.**

"Partner, do you _want_ Nanako to see your persona?"

"I don't think so. I imagine that I'm just trying to confirm that she can't see him."

**"No, I don't think so. Why? Do you?" Nanako asked.**

**"Amazing, being able to bring the water from a river here right to you," Izanagi said looking at the faucet.**

**"No, nothing. Never mind," Souji said ignoring Izanagi.**

"I'm going to be doing that a lot aren't I?"

**(After leaving the house)**

**Souji was currently walking to his school, and walking next to him was his Persona Izanagi.**

"D-Dude how many people do you think are going to see him! What the hell are you trying to do!"

"Actually…" cut in Naoto "… from what little I can gather, it seems like only people who possess a persona themselves will be able to see Izanagi. I imagine that as the story continues, and we all get our personas we will be able to see Izanagi as well as each other's personas."

"So you think each of our personas will come _alive_ like Izanagi did?"

"Quite possibly." concluded Naoto.

"That's a good idea actually, and it's great that you've stopped being angry Naoto-chan." said Yukiko kindly.

"Ah...no, NO! I'm still angry! So stop interrupting!" snapped Naoto, the effect ruined by the embarrassed blush across her face.

**At first he was freaking out at the thought of other people seeing him, but after a while he calmed down when he saw that no one even looked in his direction.**

**"I must say, a lot has changed from the last time I was here. That box I saw was the most interesting. There are so many different people in such a tiny world, it's quite fascinating. Does every home have one of those?" Izanagi said.**

**"It's called a television, and it doesn't have anyone in it… at least I don't think it does," Souji said remembering that world through the television.**

"I'm still not sure of that honestly."

**"How does it work?" Izanagi asked.**

**"Well it- O,K never mind that. We need to talk. First off, why can't anyone see you?" Souji questioned. It felt weird to him, talking to a being that said was him, but a more powerful him, yet wasn't him; even though he was a genius, he wasn't able to figure that out.**

"My, my you were quite confident weren't you sempai?" Rise commented, her hand idly playing with her hair in what seemed like boredom.

Souji merely returned a smirk. "At the time I had yet to come across a problem that I couldn't immediately solve. Events since have caused me to temper myself, even as I genius I know now that I will come across problems or situations that I won't understand, and may never understand. Before I would have put all of my effort into finding an answer, one that I may never have been able to reach, but now know better than to blindly pursue such a thing at the expense of my life. Of course I also know that I have people I can count on to help me when I need it too."

Rise fixed Souji with an unreadable expression on her face. It was silent for a moment before Souji decided to continue reading, Rise's gaze unnerving him somewhat. His focus was so complete that he missed Yukiko giving him the same look.

**"They do not have the same abilities as you, thus they cannot see me," Izanagi said.**

**"Where did you come from?" Souji asked.**

**"From you, of course. I am you," Izanagi said.**

**"Me? But… earlier you sounded like you were someone from a long time ago. You said you had never seen a toothbrush before," Souji said.**

"Yah he did say that didn't he?"

**"So that's what it is called... Well you see, I come from you, but I was not born from you," Izanagi said.**

**"So you're me, but still someone else?" Souji said.**

**"It is complicated; it's due to something similar to what you humans call "reincarnation", I am you because you were born with me," Izanagi said.**

"I'm… the reincarnation… of a god?"

"Of course you aren't!" snapped Naoto. "Just keep reading!"

**"So… you're saying that in my past life, I was you?" Souji asked.**

**"Not exactly. It is complicated, and I don't think you have the proper definition's in your language for me to explain fully. Is my presence a problem for you?" Izanagi questioned.**

**"Well...kind of. I don't want people to see me talking to no one. They'll think I'm crazy," Souji said.**

**"Well I can understand that, but unfortunately I cannot leave you because I am you," Izanagi said.**

"How much do you want to bet that they're all going to use that excuse?"

"No point betting on a sure thing."

**"Alright, then just… try not to talk to me in public. No one can see you," Souji said.**

**"DUDE!" Souji turned his head to see one of his new friends Yosuke, accompanied with a strange looking figure.**

"YES!" cheered Yosuke, actually getting up and pumping his fist into the air. "I'm in the first chapter! WOOHOO!"

"WOO!" cheered Teddie, following Yosuke's example. "THIS IS BEARY EXCITING!"

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP" yelled Chie and Naoto, dragging the two back to the floor.

**"You too?" Yosuke said staring right at Izanagi.**

**"You can see him?" Souji said looking at what he thought was Yosuke's Persona.**

**"Y-yeah... wait so you can see this guy too?" Yosuke said surprised.**

**"Yeah I can," Souji said.**

**"Nice to meet you, name's Jiraiya," Yosuke's Persona said in a voice similar to Yosuke's but somehow in a more cheery sounding tone.**

"He seems polite, and friendly"

"Shut up Chie."

**"Dude, what's the deal with this. Why are there these things next to us?" Yosuke said.**

**"You know, we have names. Don't talk like we're not here. It's rude," Jiraiya said.**

"Yah don't be rude."

"Shut _up_ Chie."

**"I was talking to Izanagi. He said that he came to life when I got my powers. Where did he come from?" Souji said.**

**"Him? He just came out of nowhere this morning," Yosuke said.**

**"And he's been freaking out about it since, heh heh," Jiraiya said.**

"Great, now my persona's making fun of me."

"Heh, heh I knew I liked him."

"Shut _UP_ Chie."

**"Just as I am Souji, Jiraiya is you. He is a part of you that manifested when you acquired your powers," Izanagi said.**

**"Powers? Wait, so he has powers now?" Souji asked.**

**"Yeah, I think I do. Last night I tried putting my head through the TV, and it went through," Yosuke said.**

Souji paused "You didn't actually stick your head in did you?"

"No, just my hand."

"Ah."

**"So you have the same powers as me now?" Souji asked.**

**"Yes. When he accepted his shadow self it had been reborn as me," Jiraiya said.**

**"Well couldn't you have given me some kind of warning? I was freaking out when I saw some creepy guy smiling at me when I was in the shower. My family thought I was crazy when I tried to show him," Yosuke said.**

**"HA HA that was hilarious. His father said he was thinking of sending him to therapy," Jiraiya said laughing.**

Despite her best attempts, Chie couldn't hold back a giggle at the last statement. Yosuke sent a glare in return.

**"Shut up! It's not funny. You don't just freak someone out when they're in the bathroom," Yosuke said.**

**"Tell me about it," Souji thought.**

**"So, what are we gonna do about this?" Yosuke said.**

**"Well it is strange, but I don't think it's that bad. I went through this whole town and no one could see Izanagi, and no one saw Jiraiya right?" Souji said.**

**"Yeah I noticed that. What's the deal?" Yosuke said.**

**"Only people with the same powers you have can see us. Everyone else will not be able to see or hear us," Izanagi said.**

"Well that's good." sighed Kanji in relief.

"But I thought we already knew that?" asked Teddie confused.

"We guessed it Teddie." Yukiko responded kindly "But now we know for sure, and it's a huge relief."

**"There, see. So long as we don't tell anyone or talk to them in public, there shouldn't be any problems," Souji said.**

**"Yeah, easy for you to say. Your guys' not waiting for a reason to laugh at you," Yosuke said.**

**"Oh stop being a baby about it. It was funny," Jiraiya said.**

"Yes it was."

"Chie I'm warning you."

**"*groan* Great. Like Chie wasn't enough to deal with," Yosuke said.**

Yosuke smirked at this, but his joy was short lived as he was promptly smacked head first into the table by an irate Chie.

**"Alright look. Talking Personas aside, there was something I wanted to talk to you about," Yosuke said.**

**"You saw what was on last night, right?" Yosuke asked.**

**"Yeah, I did," Souji said remembering the Midnight Channel last night.**

**"I couldn't tell who it was, but it looked like someone familiar. If someone's shown up on TV we can't ignore it. We should go check it out after school, and see if Teddie knows something," Yosuke said.**

"WOOTNESS! I GET TO BE PART OF THE AWSOMENESS!"

"We get it Ted! You're excited, now please SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!"

**"Your right. If someone's in that place we should get them out," Souji said.**

**"Also… I was thinking," Yosuke said. "Someone must have thrown Saki-sempai in there, and whoever it is must be using that world as a weapon," Yosuke said.**

**"I suppose you're right. What are you getting at?" Souji asked.**

**"I think we need to find out who the culprit is and take him down," Yosuke said. This had surprised Souji.**

"Why? Did you think I wasn't brave enough to do it?"

"Not at all. I just didn't think anyone else would be thinking along the same lines I was."

**"I know it sounds crazy, but there's no way the police can do it… Who would believe that the murderer kills his victims by throwing them into the television?" Yosuke said.**

**"… You're right. It has to be us," Souji said.**

**"Not that I like it, but there's no one else who could do it. The police would never be able to catch this guy. We really are the only ones who can catch whoever's doing this," Souji thought.**

**"Cool… it's reassuring to hear someone else say it," Yosuke said.**

**"Alright, let's do our best," Yosuke said as the two shook hands.**

**"Heh heh, well I'm glad to hear that we'll be doing something fun," Jiraiya said.**

"It could hardly be called fun."

**"Just don't try to cause any trouble for me you frog… ninja… thing," Yosuke said.**

"Great now I'm even less happy about this."

"And I like him even more now."

Yosuke groaned, but didn't bother telling Chie to shut up.

**"Oh, don't worry. I'll be sure to try," Jiraiya said.**

**"Great," Yosuke said.**

**The two started walking towards school, their Persona's trailing behind them.**

"That's the end of the chapter."

"Great now give it here!"

Naoto lunged over Rise and Teddie to grab the computer.

"O-oi! Naoto!"

"Ohh… Nao-chan you're so forward…"

Souji quickly moved the computer out of Naoto's reach and handed it to Yosuke.

"Naoto please, you need to calm down…"

"Calm down.. CALM DOWN!" crocked Naoto, on the verge of hysteria "I can't calm down! I have to get back! I'm working a major case remember! You're reading too slowly! And everyone else keeps interrupting! If you just give me the laptop I can read faster and…"

"OI NAOTO, COOL IT!"

Naoto stopped struggling, and glanced back toward Kanji.

"Look I know you want to get out of here, hell you ain't the only one that wants to. But you gotta realize that it really doesn't matter how fast you read, or how many interruptions there are, we're gonna get out of here when we do, and it ain't gonna be any sooner than that. Besides…" Kanji shrugged "… it ain't all bad ya know? It's been ages since we last got together, all of us I mean, and it would have been even longer if this hadn't happened… so ya know… just try to find the positive in all this. Besides… at the very least we ain't getting out of here tonight, we might as well try to enjoy it."

Naoto took a deep breath and relaxed. "You're right Kanji-kun. Everyone I'm sorry for my behaviour."

Everyone just waved Naoto's apology off.

"There ya see, we all get it Naoto. So sempai, you got any ideas what we should do now?"

Souji hummed thoughtfully, not surprised at being the one expected to make a decision on their next move. He had actually expected, and planed for it.

"Making any long term plans at this point is pointless, we simply don't know enough to make any effective decisions on how we can get out of here. For now the best thing we can do is to go slowly and take our time figuring out how we plan to get out of here."

He received understanding nods in response.

"For now… Yosuke will start reading the next chapter."

"Wait! Why me Partner?"

"Because I will be making dinner for everyone; it's why I read the first chapter. We've all been here several hours already, so I imagine that everyone is extremely hungry."

It hadn't occurred to anyone before, but now that it was mentioned everyone seemed to become aware of the fact that they were extremely hungry.

Souji chuckled. "I thought so, I trust that no one will object to my making dinner now then?"

Rise cut in. "Can you make that chicken-thing? It's really good."

"It's not a chicken-thing, but yes I will make it." With that Souji moved off to the kitchen.

"How do you know what his meals taste like Rise-chan?" Yukiko asked casually.

"Oh you know, he brings them to me when I'm on set sometimes."

"W-what?"

Rise smile turned feral. "Yah since we're both in Tokyo together we visit each other frequently, he always makes sure that I'm not overworking myself. He's sweet like that, you know?"

"…Oh yes I know very well." Yukiko retuned, her voice like poisoned honey.

"..uhh.. Chie should we…"

"No Yosuke." Chie said shortly, knowing better than to get involved in this argument. "Please just start reading."

"Right, right."

**Story End**

More to come.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone!

It's amazing how much can change in two days isn't it? I thought I would have a lot of free time to do this but I've got some work coming my way that I need to focus on, so future updates will be a little bit slower, but no worries I still plan to update this story once or twice a week (more if I can manage it).

In regards to this fanfic, I'm taking recommendations on other Persona fanfics for the team to read. I do have some criteria for the recommendations though:

No crossovers please. I have _no_ plans to do any Persona crossovers with anything else (except for Persona 3, that's for much later on though… and anyone who's already read Persona 4: Split Personalities likely already knows exactly what I'm talking about)

For the moment I only want fics that include the P4 team, and _only_ the P4 team (It's acceptable to have P3 characters mentioned vaguely, or included briefly in the story so long as no mention of their capacities, or what they have done is made)

No one-shots please, unless they are over 5k in length (need a bit a material to work with)

So long as the fics that recommended fall within those criteria, I will happily take time to consider them. Please keep in mind though that I have my own planes for this story so not every recommendation will be accepted.

For **SEESWildCard** who recommended Persona 3: Green Midnight, don't worry. I might not be able to use that fic now… but it will make a great addition for later won't it? :)

Also – I still own nothing, and give full credit to the people whose ideas these are.

With all that said, let's begin!

**Story Start**

"Chapter 2." read Yosuke "Tomoe and Chiesan"

"I wonder what I'm going to be like." wondered Chie.

"Well if you start yelling at Yosuke then I think we can safely say that there is no difference between the story you and the real you." bubbled Rise mockingly.

"… That's not really how you define me is it?"

**(Time, 4/18, the day after they fight Chie's shadow)**

"Ohhh, that's a huge relief. At least no one got to hear about my shadow." sighed Chie happily.

"Yah that's right!" followed Yosuke with equal happiness "No one got to hear about my shadow either! Woo, that's really lucky."

"Yah no kidding." grinned Chie.

"Indeed, we are very happy for you sempai." said Naoto tightly.

"Yah you guys are damm lucky aren't you?" growled Kanji.

"It's such a relief that _you_ don't have humiliate yourselves that way _we_ will." bubbled Rise sarcastically.

"You guys are being bear-y mean." Teddie blurted excitedly.

"… Why don't you both just shut up." scowled Yukiko.

Yosuke and Chie scratched their heads nervously.

"…Sorry guys."

**"***_**Yawn***_** Oh man, what a day that was," Chie said waking up and getting out of bed.**

**"Alright, today's the day we save Yukiko, I'm not going let that place get the better of me this time," she then continued.**

"… How many times did that place get to you after that sempai?"

"… shut up Kanji."

**Chie got on the ground and started doing pushups, but when she looked towards the ground she saw someone's feet.**

**"Huh?"**

"Looks like you just met your persona."

"No really? You think?"

**(Yosuke's house)**

"Boring, go back to me and my persona."

"Shut up Chie."

_**Ring ring ring ring **_**"Ughhh, you gotta be kidding me," Yosuke reaching for the phone from his bed.**

**"***_**Yawn***_** What's that thing? I was having a good dream," Jiraiya asked lying on the ceiling.**

"Why is he- you know what nevermind. My persona is just going to be weird like this, so I just have to accept it."

"Acceptance is the first step to recovery Yosuke-sempai."

"Really Kanji? And how do you suppose I'm going to recover from this?"

**"Cellphone. Hold on… Hello?" Yosuke said.**

**"Yosuke? Oh man listen, I really have a problem," Chie said worried.**

"Ugg… why am I phoning Yosuke?"

"Hey what's wrong with me?"

"I'd list the things wrong with you, but that would take too much time. Suffice to say – there's a lot wrong with you."

"Why you…!"

"I think…" cut in Naoto "… the reason that you are asking Yosuke-sempai for help is because he was one of only two people that went with you into the other world. You story self must be assuming that he would have the answer to your problem."

"W-well why am I not phoning Souji then!"

"Did you have sempai's number at that point?"

"…"

"I thought not."

**"Chie do you know what time it is?" Yosuke said tired.**

**"School starts in an hour," Chie said.**

**"I know, that means I should still be sleeping. Now what is so important that you need to wake me up?" Yosuke asked.**

**"Yos-**_**grrr...**_**LOOK I really think something is wrong with me. That world we went to. I think… I think it might have done something to my head," Chie said.**

**"I'm sure whatever's wrong with your head is natural," Yosuke said.**

"I agree with that statement." grinned Yosuke.

"Youskeee…" Chie growled raising her hand threateningly.

Yosuke's hands immediately went up in surrender. "You can't hit me! I have the computer!"

Chie hesitated, then backed down still growling. Yosuke sighed in relief and continued reading.

**"Yosuke, you jerk! I'm serious! I'm seeing things right now," Chie said.**

**"Seeing thi- wait let me guess, is it your Persona?" Yosuke asked.**

**"No I- wait Persona?" Chie asked.**

**"Yeah, you remember those figures that you saw come out of Souji and me?" Yosuke asked.**

**"Y-yeah," Chie said.**

**"Well those figures sort of come to life here in the real world. I guess we should have warned you about that when we took you back from that world" Yosuke said.**

**"What happened? What's going on? Is she freaking out? Let me hear!" Jiraiya said.**

"Wow Yosuke, your persona is a real jerk isn't he!"

"For once Ted, I agree with you."

**"Will you be quiet I'm on the phone," Yosuke said.**

**"Who was that?" Chie said.**

**"Jiraiya, my Persona," Yosuke said.**

**"Your… Persona?" Chie asked.**

**"Yeah, you wanna say hi to him?" Yosuke said.**

**"Uhhh… sure," Chie said uneasy.**

**"Here you can talk to her," Yosuke said.**

**"Can you hold the phone for me? I can't touch it, and how do I use it?" Jiraiya said.**

**"Just put your ear… or whatever you use to listen with here, and speak in this part," Yosuke said holding out the phone.**

**"Hello?" Chie said.**

**"WHOA COOL! I- how did- this is awesome!" Jiraiya said.**

"It's not that incredible."

"I'm sure it is for him."

Yosuke merely grumbled.

**"Dude relax, it's just a phone," Yosuke said.**

**"Uhh… hi," Chie said.**

**"Oh hey it's the kicking lady," Jiraiya said.**

"… snrk."

"I heard that Rise!"

**"Uh hello… Jiraiya," Chie said.**

**"Hey there, so last night Yosuke was talking about how much he likes you," Jiraiya said.**

"W-w-w-WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE HELL IS HE TRYING TO DO!" screamed Yosuke in shock.

Chie was frozen stiff, her face blood red in embarrassment.

Rise leaned over to Yukiko "It's cute how their so oblivious isn't it Yukiko-sempai?"

"Yes it is." giggled Yukiko, as Yosuke calmed himself down enough to read.

**"W-what?" Chie said.**

**"OK you're done," Yosuke said taking the phone back.**

**"He's blushing!" Jiraiya yelled to the phone.**

"Shut up Jiraiya or I will kill you."

"… uh… sempai… you know he isn't real righ-"

"I don't care! I'll find a way!"

**"Why did he say-?" Chie said.**

**"Look don't take anything he says seriously, all he does is look for reasons to make fun of me," Yosuke said.**

**"OK, so I'm not going crazy then?" Chie said.**

**"Well I wouldn't rule that out," Yosuke said.**

Chie didn't respond to that, still frozen from earlier.

**"Jerk," Chie said.**

**"So what about your Persona? What's he, she, or it like?" Yosuke asked.**

**"It's she… and well she doesn't talk and she follows me everywhere, she's kind of creeping me out," Chie said.**

**"She doesn't talk?" Yosuke said.**

**"Well she does, but only if she has to. All she's said was that her name is Tomoe Gozen, and she keeps calling me Chie-san," Chie said.**

**"Chie-san? Well lucky you," Yosuke said glaring at Jiraiya.**

**"LOOK, how do I get rid of her?" Chie said.**

**"You don't," Yosuke said.**

"Unfortunately."

**"I don't? What do you mean I don't?" Chie said.**

**"I mean she's you, she won't go away because she's a part of you," Yosuke said.**

**"You mean I'm stuck with her!" Chie said angrily.**

"We _all_ are. Or at least we will be."

**"Yeah sorry. Look, me and Souji will meet you at school OK. Don't worry about hiding her, only people with Persona powers can see her so… she's invisible basically. We'll talk about this there, but listen if you DO find a way to get rid of her tell me," Yosuke said.**

"You summed it up quite nicely sempai, you did much better than I expected."

"Thanks… I think…"

**"UGHHH!" Chie groaned.**

**"OR we can trade, mine's re- **_**click **_**lly annoy-… hello?" Yosuke said.**

"That was rude."

"So was suggesting that we trade personas." said Chie, her shock having finally warn off.

"Touché."

**"Well, I guess I'll get up now," he then said.**

**"Alright, another day at that building, can't wait," Jiraiya said happy.**

**"OK look, if you're going to stay here, you're going to need to find a different place to sleep rather than above me," Yosuke said.**

**"But this part of the ceiling is comfortable," complained Jiraiya.**

"Even you aren't stupid enough to believe that."

"_Thanks_ Chie."

**"Dude it's creepy with you sleeping above me staring down at me! Sleep somewhere else, or go outside," Yosuke said heading to the bathroom.**

**"Alright fine, just hurry up and get ready to go to that school. I want to see all those young women again, they were gorgeous. Back then, gold was easier to find then women as good looking as them, and the easy ones to find were all Geisha's," Jiraiya said.**

"Great he's a pervert." groaned Yosuke.

**"Dude, you're a pervert," Yosuke said.**

"Sempai…" stated Rise.

"Please don't Rise. _Please_."

**"Yeah, and I'm you, so what does that say?" Jiraiya said.**

**"Look just don't freak me out in bathroom again," Yosuke said closing the door.**

**(Back with Chie)**

**"UGHHH! Great," Chie said slamming her phone down. "Well at least I don't have to worry about hiding her," Chie said.**

**"…"**

**"Can you please take a few steps back from me?"Chie said to the figure behind her.**

"She's still better than Jiraiya."

"I agree completely."

Chie looked at Yosuke in shock.

"…Really?"

Yosuke raised an eyebrow in response.

"Right, sorry."

**(Later at school)**

**"This is really creeping me out," Chie whispered to Souji.**

**Currently the three were in school listening to King Morons lecture, which was more of his complaints and insults to kids. The groups Persona's were right next to them, the entire class was oblivious to the strange creatures.**

"Wow that would be really awkward wouldn't it?" commented Rise.

"Indeed, I do not think having such a presence, or presences in this case, would be conductive for a proper educational facility." added Naoto.

Rise raised her eyebrow. "… Our personas are, quite literally, in class with us and you're worried about getting a proper education?"

"Yes, why?

"… No reason. No reason at all."

**"Lord this man is infuriating. I've fought against carnivorous monsters who are more pleasant to talk to than him," Izanagi said.**

**"I agree, I wish I were more solid so I could cut that offensive tongue of his out," Tomoe said.**

"Well Chie she's definitely your persona."

"… I can't help but feel that you're insulting me when you say that Yosuke."

**"Do they have to stand right next to us?" Chie whispered.**

**"There is nothing we can do Chie. As long as we have these powers they'll remain with us. Just try and bear it. It's not as bad as it seems," Souji said.**

**"Well I guess. At least Tomoe's not as annoying as Jiraiya," Chie said.**

"Thank god."

**"Dude will you stop doing that," Yosuke whispered blushing and angry.**

"Oh god what is he doing now?"

**"You're just mad that you can't see what I see," Jiraiya snikered floating around the floor, mostly passing through the women's tables.**

Yosuke read on quickly, not waiting for the four girls at the table to make their anger known.

**"Dude you're giving me a bad name stop it!" Yosuke said.**

**"UGH, and the girls ask me why I wear shorts under my skirt," Chie whispered to herself.**

"And I'm so glad I do."

**"Heh heh, this is grea- **_**HACK**_**," Tomoe grabbed Jiraiya by his red scarf.**

**"Heyhey new girl, what's with the aggression? Don't tell me you're jealous…uh... could you pretend that I'm winking at you?" Jiraiya said.**

"What… the fuck… is he… trying to do?"

**"You will stop this right now. I will not stand by while you take advantage of these women who are oblivious to your presence. Keep doing this and I will make you regret it," Tomoe said.**

**"Alright alright, there's no need to get touchy. You can keep me to yourself if you want," Jiraiya said.**

"Oh GOD! Please tell me he's not!"

**Tomoe brought up her blade at Jiraiya's head.**

**"OK nevermind. I'll just stay next to Yosuke," Jiraiya said floating back to Yosuke.**

"Thank You."

"Why not thank me? She's _my_ persona."

**"You know what? I take everything I said back. I think I'll enjoy Tomoe's company," Chie whispered.**

"I agree with that. I agree _completely_ with that."

**"Were you-… were you flirting with her?" Yosuke asked quietly.**

"Please say no."

**"If flirting means trying to get her to like me, then yes," Jiraiya said.**

"DAMMIT!"

**"Why?" Yosuke said disturbed.**

**"Why not? I mean look at her no offense to the women here mind you, but I am actually able to hold a conversation to her and touch her. Plus I'm one of the only guys she can talk too other than Izanagi, so my chances with her are like half and half," Jiraiya said.**

**"Jiraiya, you are aware that Tomoe and I can hear you right?" Izanagi said.**

**"Yeah I know, but she's stiller than a stone. I doubt she'll- **_**WACK **_**GAAHH!" Tomoe hit the back of Jiraiya's head with the broad side of her weapon.**

"He deserved that."

**"Gahh, man you crazy woman, what's wrong wi- **_**WACK **_**GAH! "**

"He deserved that t-"

"Chie, we don't need you to point out that my persona deserves to get hit every time he does. We _know_ he deserves it."

**"**_**Definitely the most interesting place I've moved too," **_**Souji thought.**

"You still think that right sempai?" Rise yelled into the kitchen.

"Yup!" Souji called back.

**(Lunch time on the roof of the school)**

**"OWW, jezze what the hell Chie!" Yosuke said holding his head.**

**"That's for letting your Persona do what he wants," Chie said angrily.**

"… I'm surprised that you aren't upset that I hit you."

"I've resigned myself to the fact that it will likely happen frequently in this story."

"Ah."

**"What? Is he my pet? I can't control what he does, and it's not like I asked him to go around the floor looking up women's skirts," Yosuke said.**

**"I do everything because of him, it was all Yosuke's idea, and you should punish him more. HAHA" Jiraiya said.**

"… I hope we find a way to kill him."

"Yosuke! How can you say that!"

"Easily Yukiko. _Very_ easily."

**"SHUT UP!" Yosuke said.**

**"Heh heh **_**WACK **_**AHH JEZZE! The back of my head," Jiraiya said.**

**"Stop trying to get your partner in trouble. He is the reason you are here now, so show him some respect," Tomoe said.**

**"Thank you," Yosuke said.**

**"Crazy women," Jiraiya grumbled.**

**"Hmph, I don't believe we've met yet. I am Tomoe Gozen, Chie-san's partner," Tomoe said to Souji and Izanagi.**

"And of course she polite to them." mumbled Yosuke bitterly.

**"I am Izanagi, and this is my partner Souji," Izanagi said shaking her hand.**

**"Oh come on! You hit me, but you shake his hand?" Jiraiya said.**

**"So Chie, since Tomoe is here, then this means you have the same powers as us. Will you be helping us in the TV world now?" Souji said.**

**"Of course. Yukiko is still in there. We have to save her before anything happens to her," Chie said.**

**"And we will don't worry, we'll go to Junes today after school. We'll get Yukiko out of there before anything happens to her, I promise," Souji said.**

**"Alright… thanks," Chie said still sounding uneasy.**

**"Don't worry about your friend Chie-san," Tomoe said. "I've met thousands of men in my lifetime, and I can tell that this man is one of the few rare one who know how to keep their word. I know he will keep his promise," Tomoe said.**

"Wow I get the feeling the Souji just got a hung compliment."

**"Uh wow… thanks," Souji said suprised.**

**"I only wish more men were like you," Tomoe said.**

**"I think she's talking about you," Jiraiya said elbowing Yosuke.**

**"Shut up," Yosuke said.**

"_Please_."

**"OK. Lunch is almost over. We need to go back to class. We'll meet up later at Junes," Souji said.**

**"Alright," the two others said heading towards class.**

**"How come you don't refer to me as San?" Yosuke said.**

**"No offense, but I don't see very much to respect about you," Jiraiya said.**

"No one say anything." Yosuke glared at the others. "And that's the end of the chapter."

"Wow do you think it'll get more interesting than this?" burst Teddie excitedly.

"I'm pretty sure it will Ted." said Yosuke, rolling his eyes, as he handed the computer off to Chie. "Partner, how's dinner coming along?"

"It'll be a while yet!" Souji called back. "Just keep reading!"

"Well I'll read next." said Chie. "But before I do… Yosuke…"

"Yah?"

*BAM!*

"That's for earlier. Well then shall we get started?"


	4. Chapter 3

Hello Everyone!

It's a new day, so here's a new chapter.

One thing I'd like to say – I find it hard to find comments for the team to have during long battle sequences – it's easier when they're actually fighting – so forgive me for being lax in that section. I'll try to get better with future battles.

Oh and I'm not making any money from this, and all ideas belong to their respective owners.

**Story Start**

"Chapter 3" read Chie "Rescued Princess."

"…This is about me isn't it?" groaned Yukiko.

"Sorry Yukiko, but you knew you were next."

**(In Yukiko's castle)**

Yukiko muttered under her breath, clearly not happy to be reminded of a place she's rather forget.

**"PERSONA!" Yosuke shouted. "BASH!" Jiraiya said throwing the stars from his hands killing the last Avenger Knight.**

**"I guess chivalry really is dead!" Jiraiya said.**

"And now he makes horrible puns! God what did I do to deserve this… that was rhetorical Chie, so don't answer it."

**"_UGH! _Must you make puns everytime we fight?" Tomoe said annoyed. "Yeah, they're really getting annoying," Chie said.**

**"I don't have too, I just really want to," Jiraiya said. "Seriously Jiraiya, cut it out," Yosuke said.**

**"I think they're funny," Teddie said.**

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Hey I can't help it if I'm beary enthusiastic!"

**"See, the bear likes it when I joke," Jiraiya said. "I don't care what Teddie likes," Yosuke said. "_gasp _why Yosuke-kun I never knew you were so selfish," Jiraiya said. "Wha- Selfish!" Yosuke said.**

**"Not caring what someone thinks, just because he's a bear. Don't you think he's selfish Teddie," Jiraiya said. "I think it's Bear-ry selfish," Teddie said sadly.**

"And I think you're un-bear-able Ted! What do you think of that?"

Silence.

"…Yosuke-sempai…"

"I know, that was horrible and unnecessary, I won't do it again."

**"I'm not Selfish you ass!" Yosuke yelled. "And now you're name calling," Jiraiya said.**

**"_AGH! _Will you two stop fighting!" Chie said. "We are on a mission Jiraiya, stop acting so immature," Tomoe said.**

**"Who say's I'm acting?" _BAM _"AHH! Frigging woman, I thought you said to stop acting immature," Jiraiya said.**

**"I'm not acting immature, I'm acting violent," Tomoe said.**

"It's amazing just how much those two act like their real like counterparts." Commented Rise off-handily.

"WE DO NOT ACT LIKE THAT!" both Chie and Yosuke yelled. "We are nowhere near as immature as them." Chie continued.

"Yes you are."

"It's like looking at a mirror."

"The likenesses are eerily similar."

"You guys do act just like that ya know."

"It's beary accurate, actually."

"PARTNER!" cried Yosuke, desperate for someone to deny the claim. "You don't think we act like them do you?"

Souji took a moment to consider. "Overall…" he called back "… the two of are a lot more mature than your personas… but the two of you act exactly like that when you two are together. I think that's what the others are referring to." finished Souji, receiving five nods in response.

Both Chie and Yosuke seemed floored by the response. "D-do you guys really think of use like that?"

"It's like I said before Chie-sempai." cut in Rise. "You're not you unless you're doing something violent to Yosuke-sempai."

Chie and Yosuke remained silent. The two were utterly shocked at the other's opinion of them, having never believed that they were _this_ bad themselves.

"…Uh… Chie…?"

"AHH!" W-w-what Yukiko?"

"You need to keep reading."

"O-oh, right."

**"Will all of you stop fighting!" Souji said getting everyone's attention. "We have a job to do, this isn't the time to argue," Izanagi said.**

**"R-right, sorry," Chie said. "Sorry partner," Yosuke said. "Forgive me Izanagi," Tomoe said. "Sorry buddy," Jiraiya said.**

**"Alright then, Teddie can you tell us how close Yukiko is?" Souji said.**

**"She's not too far off from where we are, I can smell her close by," Teddie said.**

**"Then we are nearly done in here, let's move," Izanagi said as they started moving again.**

**"Hey why is it that the bear can see us?" Jiraiya said to Izanagi.**

**"I'm not too sure, he's not exactly like all the other people," Izanagi said.**

**"He's not human, I suppose whatever his species is has the abiltiy to see us," Tomoe said.**

"Well I'm a shadow, so it shouldn't be that surprising that I can see your personas."

"We didn't know you were a shadow at time Teddie." Yukiko said kindly "And honestly Teddie, you seem more like a human then a shadow."

Teddie seemed absolutely delighted.

**(At the 8th floor)**

"Only eight? Weren't all of the others a lot bigger than that?"

"Yuki-chan's was the smallest Kanji. They all got bigger after this."

**"There she is," Souji said as the group entered the room of the eight floor. "Yukiko!" Chie said. When they saw her they also saw another Yukiko.**

**"I knew it… there's two of her!" Yosuke said. "Thanks eagle eyes," Jiraiya said.**

**"Hmm… Ooooh what's this? Three prince's here to see me, my my. Aww I wish I had gotten a better look at you," Shadow Yukiko said.**

"Oh so you were a princess waiting for her prince Yukiko-sempai?"

"Yes Rise, I was." Said Yukiko tightly.

**"Three? She needs work on her math, there's at least four guys here," Jiraiya said.**

**"SHE can't see us you imbecile," Tomoe said.**

"Why not?"

"Who knows?"

**"Oh right," Jiraiya said.**

**"My it's getting crowded in here why don't you and I go somewhere else…? A land far ,far away where no one knows me. If you're my prince you'd take me there, won't you? C'mon… pretty please?" Shadow Yukiko said.**

**"Well if one of us must make that sacrifice Yosuke here will gladly volunteer," Jiraiya said. "Shut up," Yosuke whispered.**

**"Wait, three prince's. Is she including me too?" Chie said. "Duh! The third one's gotta be me," Teddie said.**

"Sigh… a bear can dream."

"W-wait, you mean she really did mean Chie-sempai?"

"Yup! I didn't get a chance to score then."

"Shut _UP_ Teddie."

**"No, I believe she is counting Chie… don't say anything Jiraiya!" Tomoe threatened. "Oh come on I got a million things I could say to that," Jiraiya complained.**

**"Chie… ah ha ha, yes she's my prince," Shadow Yukiko said.**

**"Two million things now," Jiraiya said.**

**"She always leads the way… Chie's a strong prince," Shadow Yukiko said.**

**"Three million."**

**"Jiraiya!" Tomoe threatened.**

**"…Three and a half."**

"She's only egging him on."

"I don't think she realizes that."

**"Or at least she was," Shadow Yukiko said. "When it comes right down to it, Chie's not good enough! She can't take me away from here! She can't save me!"Shadow Yukiko said.**

**"Save her? Save her from what" Souji questioned.**

**"S-stop…," Yukiko said.**

**"Yukiko!" Chie said.**

**"Historic inn? Manager training! I'm sick of all these things chaining me down! I never asked to be born here! Everything's been decided for me! From how I live, to where I die! I'm so sick of it, too hell with it All!" Shadow Yukiko said.**

"… You really had a lot you wanted to get out didn't you sempai?"

"Yes Kanji, I did. I think we all did really."

"… That's true ain't it?"

**"Such sadness… for just one person," Izanagi said. "And I thought Tomoe was scary angry," Jiraiya said.**

**"I just want to go somewhere far away… anywhere but here…" Shadow Yukiko said.**

**"Stop… please stop…" Yukiko said.**

**"I have no hope if I stay, and no courage to leave. So I sit on my ass hoping that someday my prince will come. I don't care where we go! Anywhere's fine! As long as it's not here, I don't give a damn! Historical tradition? Pride of the town? What a bunch of bullshit!" Shadow Yukiko said.**

**"How dare you," Yukiko said.**

**"Souji this is bad, her shadow is reacting to her feelings," Izanagi said.**

**"Isn't that right… Me!" Shadow Yukiko said.**

**"Wait! Yukiko stop!" Souji said.**

**"NO! You're NOT ME!"**

"Ahh, the magic words."

"Yah now that shadow's going to get its ass kicked."

"…You don't need to sound so excited Kanji."

**"… well... crap," Jiraiya said.**

"That sums it up nicely."

**"Heeeheeheee AH HAAHAAHAA!"**

**"Ahh this feels wonderful, It's building more and more! If this keeps up I'll… I'll."**

"Why do they always have to make it sound like they're about to-"

*SMACK*

"Shut up Kanji-kun." growled Naoto.

**"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**Shadow Yukiko disappeared in a huge black mist. A huge chandelier fell from the ceiling letting out a strange bird like creature. Yukiko was knocked back from the chandelier.**

"Impressive appearance."

"A bird in a cage…" mumbled Yukiko.

"Is that what you felt like at the time sempai." asked Naoto, who had heard Yukiko's mumblings, quietly.

"…Yes it is." she smiled sadly

**"Yukiko!" Chie said. "Chie-San focus, she's going to attack!" Tomoe said bringing up her blade.**

**"We have to save her, that girl's in trouble," Teddie said.**

**"We know. You ready Jiraiya?" Yosuke said. "You bet, and remind me to say one of the four million things to her after this fight," Jiraiya said.**

**(BATTLE START)**

"…Really… we couldn't figure that out ourselves?"

"Oh it's just a story Kanji."

**"I am a Shadow… The true self. Now my prince, why don't we dance and make merry together? Hmm hmm," Shadow Yukiko said.**

**"I will not allow you to harm her, are you prepared Souji?" Izanagi said. "I'm ready, don't worry Yukiko, we'll save you!" Souji said.**

**"Oh really…? Then I'll make sure to give you plenty to deal with," Shadow Yukiko said.**

**"Izanagi… PERSONA!" Souji yelled out.**

**"RAKUNDA!" Izanagi sent a strange wave of energy towards Shadow Yukiko.**

**"She's weaker now! Guy's go!" Souji said. "Jiraiya, Tomoe!" Izanagi yelled out.**

**"Right," all four said.**

**"Let's do it!" "BASH!"**

**"Take this!" "SKEWER!"**

**_BAM! SLICE! _**

**The two attacks struck Shadow Yukiko, but it did not affect her as badly as they hoped.**

**"Oh man," Yosuke said. "Didn't leave a mark," Chie said.**

**"Hmhmhmm We're not done yet, show me this strength of yours! Come my Prince, hmmm hmm hmmm!"**

**"Something's coming!" Izanagi said.**

**A spotlight shined next to Shadow Yukiko, and in a puff of smoke a Charming Prince appeared.**

**"The hell, if you could summon men why were you complaining to us!" Jiraiya said.**

"…That's a really good point you know."

**Souji along with Izanagi charged towards the Charming prince, Souji struck at the small monster as the two clashed swords. Chie and Yusuke fought Shadow Yukiko.**

**"We got this guy!" Souji yelled swinging his sword.**

**"Burn to Ash's!" Shadow Yukiko rose her cage up and crashed into the ground causing a large wave of flames.**

**"WATCH OUT!" Izanagi yelled. The huge flames engulfed the three in a wave of fire.**

**"AHH!" "GAAAHH!" Chie and Tomoe were both knocked to the ground.**

**"Chie!" Souji yelled trying to focus on the Prince. "What the hell!" Yosuke said.**

**"Chie-chan's weak against fire attacks, be careful!" Teddie yelled out.**

**"I'm alright, we're fine… don't worry!" Chie said getting up.**

**Yosuke faced towards Shadow Yukiko "Alright now I'm pissed! LET'S DO IT JIRAIYA!" Yosuke yelled.**

**"GARU!" Jiraiya sent out a twister of green wind towards the large bird knocking it back a bit.**

**"Chie, let's hit them both!" Tomoe said. "Alright, PERSONA!" Chie yelled. "MABUFU!" Tomoe fired to shot's of ice at the Prince and Shadow Yukiko.**

**The ice knocked away the Charming Prince as he toppled to the ground. "You found it's weakness!" Teddie yelled.**

**"Take this, PERSONA!" Chie yelled. "SKULL CRACKER!" Tomoe did a sideways twist in the air bringing her large blade down on the Charming Prince.**

**"Izanagi!" Souji said. "CLEAVE!" Izanagi brought his large blade down on the Prince killing it.**

"That seems like it was too easy."

"Yah it's probably only going to piss Shadow Yukiko off more."

"It did!" Souji called from the kitchen.

**"One down," Izanagi said. "One to go," Souji replied.**

**"What, are you trying to make me mad? That's not how it's supposed to work you have to escort me," Shadow Yukiko said. Souji headed towards Shadow Yukiko and attempted to hit her with his sword, but Shadow Yukiko dodged his attack.**

**"ASSULT DIVE!" Shadow Yukiko threw his claws at Souji, Souji jumped back and was able to dodge her attack.**

**"That was close," Souji said.**

**"Burn to Ash's!" Shadow Yukiko brought her large cage down again attack the group with another wave of flames. "AHH!" "GRAH!" Chie and Tomoe were both knocked to the ground again.**

**"Curse my weakness, Chie-san are you feeling alright?" Tomoe said. "Y-yeah… a bit tired, but I can still fight," Chie said laying on the ground.**

**"Hmph looks like I had the wrong idea. You're no Prince's, die you worthless commoners!" Shadow Yukiko focused her attention on Chie.**

**"SHIVERING RONDO!" Shadow Yukiko lifted her large cage up and carried it over Chie, Tomoe stood in front of Chie who was struggling to get up.**

**"CHIE! WATCH OUT!" "TOMOE MOVE!" Souji and Izanagi yelled.**

**"Chie, you need to get up," Tomoe said. Shadow Yukiko dropped the large chandelier over the two girls.**

**"No," Chie said.**

**"OUT OF THE WAY!" "MOVE IT LADY!" _BASH _Yosuke and Jiraiya both knocked Chie and Tomoe out of the way taking the attack.**

Chie paused. "You would really do something like that for me Yosuke?"

"Why are you surprised?" said Yosuke absently, still lost in thought. "Of course I would do something like that, I don't want you to get hurt."

Chie turned crimson, and went back to reading quickly in the vain hope that no one would notice her blush.

**_CRASH _****"Yosuke!" "Jiraiya!" the two women yelled.**

**"Ugh, damn it," Yosuke said in pain.**

"You think they're going to be ok?"

**"Curse you Chivalry; I thought I killed you on that last floor," Jiraiya said.**

"…I think they're going to be fine."

**"Yosuke are you alright?" Souji said.**

**"Yeah, no worries," Yosuke said. "I'm fine too by the way," Jiraiya said.**

**Shadow Yukiko brought her cage back and was about to make another Assult Dive at Souji, but was interrupted by Chie. "HI-YA!" "BUFU!" Chie had Tomoe send a blast of ice at Shadow Yukiko knocking her back.**

**"Hmm?" Souji looked at where Chie and Yosuke were standing.**

**"You have an Idea," Izanagi asked. "You can tell?" Souji asked. "I am you," Izanagi stated.**

**"Alright let's see if it's a good idea, PERSONA!" Souji yelled out and made Izanagi's blade glow slightly. "CLEAVE!" Izanagi and Souji made a lunge at Shadow Yukiko, forcing the large bird into its cage.**

**"GRAH, LET ME OUT!" Shadow Yukiko yelled when Izanagi kept the door of her cage closed with his blade.**

**"YOSUKE GARU, CHIE BUFU, AT THE SAME TIME! DO IT NOW!" Souji yelled focusing his strength on Izanagi who was keeping the large bird at bay.**

**"huh… why-," Chie was saying. "Chie, let's just do what he says," Yosuke said.**

**"Uh… Alright," Chie said.**

**"Let's do it Jiraiya!" Yosuke said. "Protect me Tomoe!" Chie said.**

**"GARU!" "BUFU!" the two Persona's sent out a twister of wind and a blast of ice towards Shadow Yukiko.**

"…why didn't we do that before?"

"Because we're idiots, let's just move on."

**"IZANAGI MOVE!" Souji said, the two moved out of the way of Chie and Yosuke's attack. When the magic attacks collided with each other the wind caused the ice to spin in a twister together making a large blizzard.**

**"It worked," Souji said.**

**"Our attacks combined?" Tomoe said. "heh Chill out Birdy!" Jiraiya said.**

**The large blizzard made a huge impact on Shadow Yukiko, knocking it to the back of its cage in a strong freezing blast.**

**"IZANAGI!" "ZIO!" Souji sent a bolt of lightning crashing down on Shadow Yukiko finishing it off.**

**"NOOOoo…!"**

**_snap _**

**The chain holding Shadow Yukiko's cage broke, causing her to crash to the ground in a blinding black mist. "You did it!" Teddie yelled.**

**"Well look who's back, have fun hiding?" Jiraiya said.**

"It's not my fault that I couldn't fight!"

"We know Ted, your support made up for it though."

**"How rude, I was cheering my hardest for you. I can't fight like you guys can," Teddie said.**

**"Jiraiya it's fine," Yosuke said.**

**"…ngh," Yukiko began stirring. "Hmm?" Souji noticed Yukiko waking up.**

**"Yukiko!" Chie said, the group gathered around Yukiko who got up off the ground.**

**"You know now that I think about it chill out was a lame pun, I should have said something like-," Jiraiya said. "Jiraiya not now," Tomoe said.**

"Read the mood man."

**"Yukiko, are you hurt?" Chie asked. Yukiko was about to speak when she looked to the side, Souji and the others saw that Shadow Yukiko was back in her human form.**

**"She's still alive?" Tomoe said. "No problem, I'm up for round two," Jiraiya said.**

**"Wait," Izanagi said placing his blade in the way of Jiraiya.**

**"Wait? What for what? The fight bell?" Jiraiya said. "We won't need to fight," Izanagi said.**

**"No… I'm not-," Yukiko was saying. "We understand, you're not the only one like that, Yukiko-san. Everyone has something they can't show to other people, or don't want to admit themselves," Yosuke said.**

**"Yukiko… I'm sorry," Chie said. "Chie-san?" Tomoe said.**

**"I was so self centered that… I never understood what you were going through. I'm your friend and I still… Oh, I'm so sorry," Chie said tearing up.**

"But we've gotten past that right?"

"Right!"

**"Chie…" Yukiko said.**

**"I was always jealous of you Yukiko. You had everything that I didn't… that jealousy was like a wall, and I was so lonely! I wanted you to need me, but it was me who needed you," Chie said.**

**"Uh hey not to ruin the moment but about the homicidal Shadow behind us," Jiraiya said. "Just wait," Izanagi said.**

**"I can't do anything right on my own, and I've caused so much trouble for Yosuke and Souji. If you weren't by my side I… I wouldn't know what to do," Chie said.**

**"Chie-san," Tomoe said sadly.**

**"Chie… I never saw the real you either, I was too busy trying to find an easy way out…" Yukiko said, Yukiko faced her shadow and walked towards her. "I want to run away, I want someone to save me. You're right those feelings are a part of me too… I understand now, you're me," Yukiko said.**

**Yukiko's Shadow gave Yukiko a small smile and nod as she started to disappear in a blue Aura.**

**"I knew it," Izanagi said. "She accepted her shadow, impressive," Tomoe said.**

**Yukiko started to feel tired and dropped to her knees on the ground.**

**"Yukiko!" Chie said. "Are you feeling alright?" Souji asked.**

**"Yeah, I'm just a little tired... You all came to rescue me?" Yukiko said.**

"No we came to score!"

*SMACK*

"NOT FUNNY TED!"

**"Of course," Chie said.**

**"We weren't going to leave you in here alone," Souji said.**

**"Thank you…," Yukiko said, her eye's started to close and she leaned to her side. Souji reached out and grabbed her before she hit the ground.**

**"Yukiko!" Chie said. "What happened?" Yosuke said.**

**"Don't worry she's alright, she just fainted. Accepting a Shadow can really tire you out," Teddie said.**

"…I don't remember being tired." said Yosuke.

Teddie adopted a thoughtful look. "That's… true isn't it? I don't remember you being tired at all when you accepted your shadow."

"Maybe it's because I didn't spend a lot of time in the other world when it happened."

"…Maybe. Give me some more time to think about it, and I'll get back to you."

"Please do Teddie." confirmed Naoto. "I'm quite curious to know as well."

**"_phew _that's a relief," Chie said.**

**"Come on, we should get her out of here. Let's get back to our world," Souji said picking Yukiko up bridal style.**

**"So it looks like you guys really aren't the ones throwing people in here," Teddie said.**

**"You still suspect us?" Souji said. "J-Just joking," Teddie said.**

**"You little… You're one lying sack of honey," Yosuke said. "HA good one, we really are the same person," Jiraiya said. "Please don't say that," Yosuke said.**

"_Please_! I really don't need any more reminders."

**"Souji, you should know. Now that she's accepted her Shadow she'll bring to life the persona inside of her," Izanagi said.**

**"You mean she'll get the same powers as us?" Chie asked.**

**"Yes, she'll be able to help us now," Tomoe said.**

**"Alright more friends, and from a lady like this. We should pick up a life warming present for whoever we get," Jiraiya said.**

**"She won't fight with us unless she wants too, don't get too excited," Souji said.**

**"I'm wasn't exactly hoping she would fight per say," Jiraiya said.**

Yosuke banged his head on the table repeatedly.

**"Jiraiya!" Tomoe said.**

**"I get it I get it, I'll keep it clean," Jiraiya said.**

**"Well yes that… and… thank you," Tomoe said.**

"Wow she's thanking us."

"HEY! It was a big deal what you did! You deserve thanks at the very least!"

Yosuke raised an eyebrow. Chie quickly began reading again, but blush having returned full force.

**"uh du huh wha-… I'm sorry I think I heard the apocalypse happening. Did you say something that wasn't hurtful?" Jiraiya said.**

**"You and Yosuke saved me and Chie from a fatal blow… so… thank you," Tomoe said.**

**"Yeah, thanks Yosuke," Chie said.**

**"Heh, no problem," Yosuke said with a wink.**

**"You know if you really want to thank us I know of a few ways," _BAM _"AAHH! KIDDING Kidding," Jiraiya said.**

**(The next day)**

"The sun is out, birds are singing, it truly is-"

"We get it Ted; and you got that from TV didn't you?"

"How rude! You shouldn't interrupt a man when he is reminiscing."

"…What on earth are you talking about?"

**"Wake up Yosuke, we're here," Chie said. "Huh…?" Yosuke said groggily.**

**"This is our stop, we need to get off the bus," Souji said.**

**Yesterday Chie had volunteered to take Yukiko home after getting out of the TV world. Today there was no school for the group, so Chie decided to go visit Yukiko with Yosuke and Souji.**

"More like take you two to visit Yukiko, since neither of you knew where she lived."

"Actually we did know where she lived, the Inn remember? We were just terrified of what would happen to us if we went alone."

"Point."

**"That was an interesting ride," Tomoe said. "Indeed, back then we required horses to move things that large," Izanagi said. "So you excited visiting the famous Amagi Inn," Yosuke asked Souji. "I suppose, everyone else has been talking about how great this place is," Souji said.**

**"Hey, maybe we can try out the Hot Springs while we're there," Yosuke said.**

**"I doubt it, the place has been packed lately, and Yukiko's parents don't even let me or her do anything that would bother the guest," Chie said.**

**"Aww, what a shame," Yosuke said.**

**"What was that again, about the hot spring?" Jiraiya said excitedly.**

**"Before you even try Jiraiya, Chie told me to skewer you if you try to go into the spring," Tomoe said.**

**"Aww, come on. I won't bother them, I can't even touch them," Jiraiya complained.**

"Somehow, I think he'll find a way despite that."

**(In Yukiko's room)**

**_KNOCK KNOCK _****"Come in," Yukiko called out. The door opened up letting in Chie, Yosuke, and Souji.**

**"I swear, those maids are just looking for a reason to hurt us, just because we're guys," Yosuke said.**

**"_'shut it'_ Hey Yukiko," Chie said.**

**Yukiko was sitting up in her futon in one of the Hotels large robes. "Hello Chie, Yosuke, Soujiiiiii-," Yukiko stopped talking and stared at the group wide eyed.**

Rise chuckled "Nice reaction sempai."

"Well what do you expect? It's not like I've ever seen anything like them before."

**"Uh… Yukiko?" Chie said. "W-who are those?" Yukiko stuttered pointing at the group behind the three.**

**"OOH she can see us, nice to meet you beautiful," Jiraiya said waving.**

**"Jiraiya stop, she's terrified of you," Tomoe said.**

**"Who- wha-," Yukiko started shaking in fear.**

**"OH that's right I didn't tell you, listen don't worry they're not dangerous," Chie said.**

**"Who are they?" Yukiko asked.**

**"They're our Persona," Souji said. "Per-… Sona?" Yukiko said.**

"Your reactions are just perfect Yukiko-sempai."

"_Thank you_ Rise."

**"They're our friends, a part of us that give us those powers from that other world," Souji said.**

**"Powers?... w-wait are they those things that appeared for a second when you were fighting?" Yukiko asked.**

**"Yes… don't be afraid of us, we're not going to harm you. My name is Izanagi, I am Souji's partner," Izanagi said.**

**"Oh… um… hi," Yukiko said softly.**

**"I am Tomoe Gozen, Chie-san's partner," Tomoe said bowing.**

**"Name's Jiraiya, I'm with Yosuke," Jiraiya said.**

**"Hi… it's nice to meet all of you," Yukiko said.**

**"Wait hold on… are you saying that this is the first time you've met Persona's?" Souji asked.**

**"Uh… yes?" Yukiko said.**

"Wait… where is my persona?"

"That's a good question sempai. There's no reason your persona shouldn't have shown up by now." said Naoto concerned. "Something might be wrong."

"W-wrong! B-but what could possibly be-"

"Yukiko calm down your persona will probably show up soon. Naoto please don't scare Yukiko needlessly."

"Ah, my apologizes Chie-sempai."

**"That's strange, you didn't see anything when you woke up," Izanagi said. "Umm, I don't think I did, why?" Yukiko said.**

**"Well… remember when you accepted yourself… that shadow you?" Chie said.**

**"Oh… uh, yes… I remember," Yukiko said slightly blushing.**

**"Yukiko when that happened your Shadow's power should have manifested and given you someone like us, a Persona," Tomoe said.**

**"Wh-Really?" Yukiko said surprised.**

**"Yes, but if nothing happened then something must be wrong," Tomoe said.**

**"Hmm…. Oh," Yukiko said. "What is it?" Chie asked.**

**"Well… I think I was dreaming before... but when I was getting up I think I saw something. It was a weird shape and pink, it freaked me out a bit but before I could say anything it was gone. I think I drifted back to sleep after that," Yukiko said.**

"That sounds like my persona, my first one at least."

"Well where is it then?"

"No idea."

**"Weirdly shaped and pink? I guess that would be a Persona, but where is it?" Yosuke said.**

**"… Hmm…," Jiraiya's head perked up.**

**"What is it?" Yosuke said.**

**"I get the feeling we're being watched, plus I heard something," Jiraiya said.**

**"What did you he-," Yukiko was saying, but Izanagi put his hand up.**

**"Where?" Izanagi said.**

**Jiraiya spun the star in his hand till one of the points pointed to Yukiko's closet.**

**"What are you two doing?" Chie asked. Izanagi gave a hard look at the closet, suddenly without warning he jumped towards the closet.**

**"Whoa dude-!" Yosuke said.**

**"I see you!" Izanagi put his hand through the closet door and pulled it back. "Wuh!" "I'm sorry I'm sorry," a pink girl said.**

"Lovely description."

"Shut up! She really is pretty!"

**"Ah!" Izanagi let go of her quickly.**

**"Wha-... who is that!" Yukiko said surprised.**

**"There she is," Jiraiya said.**

**"I'm sorry really sorry I didn't mean to spy on you don't hurt me!" the Persona said raising her hands in defense kneeling on the ground.**

**"Wait wh-what? We're not going to hurt you," Tomoe said.**

**"Who the heck is she?" Yosuke said. "Yukiko's Persona obviously," Chie said.**

**"My Persona?" Yukiko asked.**

**"I know that, but what was she doing hiding in the closet?" Yosuke asked.**

**"Are you a spy? Are you here to stab us in the back! We got evidence that we shouldn't trust you, hahaha," Jiraiya joked.**

**"Jiraiya!" Tomoe said.**

**_BAM _**

**"AHH, Jeeze woman I'm just joking, stop hitting me," Jiraiya said. "God, you two are annoying," Chie said. "Don't compare me to him," Yosuke said.**

**"ENOUGH!" Izanagi yelled causing everyone to go silent.**

"Thank god, we really didn't need any more comments from the peanut gallery."

"…Is that what Chie and I are now?"

**"I'm glad no one else can hear you, thanks," Souji said approaching the still frightened Persona. "Now look, don't worry, we're not here to hurt you," Souji said calming the Persona down.**

**"uh…O-OK," she said softly.**

**"Can you tell us your name?" Izanagi asked.**

**"… Kono-… Konohana-Sakuya," Konohana said softly.**

"She seems shy… wonder why."

"Yah really, 'shy' isn't one thing I would use to describe Yukiko."

"C-Chie please."

**"Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm Souji Seta," Souji said.**

**"I am Izanagi," he said.**

**"Tomoe Gozen." "Chie Satonaka." "Yosuke Hanamura." "Name's Jiraiya."**

**"H-Hello…," Konohana said.**

**"So… are you Yukiko's Persona?" Souji asked.**

**"Huh… uh… y-yes," Konohana said.**

**"What were you doing in the closet?" Chie asked.**

**"Uh… well…," Konohana said silently. "Yes?" Izanagi said.**

**"Well… when she saw me she seemed scared… and well… I didn't want to scare her so I decided to hide," Konohana said.**

"She's as considerate are you are Yukiko."

**"Well if you were afraid to scare her then why didn't you come out when we were here and explained her?" Tomoe asked.**

**"Um… w-well… I-I…," Konohana stuttered bringing her finger together.**

**"OH HO how cute, she's shy," Jiraiya said.**

"Yes, we know. Move past that point please."

"...You know we actually would move past that point if you stopped interrupting yourself Chie-sempai."

**Strangely Konohana's head and the flowery ends of the long scarf she wore started to glow red, the ends of the flowery scarf suddenly caught fire shocking everyone.**

"WOW she's a real hot-head isn't she?"

"W-what? What do you mean by that Teddie?"

"That her head can catch on fire. Duh."

"…Not funny Ted."

**"AHH," Souji jumped back.**

**"And she's hot, a deadly combo," Jiraiya said.**

**"Oh… s-sorry!" Konohana said as the flames extinguished.**

**"I uh… I lose control of my abilities when I'm nervous. M-My flames won't set fire to anything though so don't worry…," Konohana said.**

"Well what's the point of them then?"

"They will probably work on shadows, or stuff in the other world."

"Ah. Good point."

**"Well that's a relief, we don't want the whole hotel to set fire," Chie said.**

**"uh… can someone please explain to me who she is?" Yukiko asked.**

**"Ah that's right, Konohana you should speak to your partner. You two are stuck together," Tomoe said.**

**"Huh…? What do you mean stuck?" Yukiko asked.**

**"Ah the horrible truth's, I remember when I told Yosuke those truths. Remember that day Yosuke?" Jiraiya said.**

**"Yeah… I wanted to cry," Yosuke said.**

"This isn't even actually happening to me and I still want to cry."

**"Mmm, good times," Jiraiya said.**

"Fuck. You."

**"A-n-y-w-a-y, Yukiko, Konohana here is like we said, stuck with you. When you accepted that Shadow Konohana was born, and… well we're still trying to figure it out but Konohana is you," Chie said.**

**"She's me?" Yukiko asked.**

**"Y-yes, well… part of you…," Konohaha said.**

**"And now that she's here, you now have the same powers like us, and from what she did you've got fire magic," Souji said.**

**"Fire magic?" Yukiko said.**

**"Most likely, of course we won't know exactly which kind until we go back into that TV world and find out," Izanagi said.**

**"Wait, go back in the TV world? Why would we do that?" Yukiko said surprised.**

**"Hmm… I suppose we should tell you," Souji said.**

**"Tell me what?" Yukiko asked. Souji looked straight at Yukiko "Those murders that have been happening are due to the TV world."**

"That's the end of the chapter." finished Chie.

"Dinner's still not done yet." Souji called from the kitchen.

"Ok, we'll keep reading then. Yukiko, you want to do it now?"

"Yes please." she said, taking the computer from Chie.

**Story End**

More to come.


	5. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone!

Wow two updates in 24 hours. It makes me really happy. :D

I own nothing.

**Story Start**

"Chapter 4" read Yukiko "Konoha's first day."

"Thank god." sighed Chie in relief. "This sounds like it'll be a peaceful chapter."

"You really think it'll be peaceful with four persona messing around in the real world?"

"… Thank you Yosuke for shattering my dreams like that."

"Hey I'm just being honest you know."

"I know you are, so please stop."

**(In the TV World)**

**"Take them down ****Orobas****!"**

**"RAH, Hysterical Slap!" The large horse demon yelled as he took down the last shadow.**

**"You guys did it!" Teddie said cheering for them.**

**"**_**Phew**_**, the battle is over," Orobas let out a tired sigh.**

**"What's with the long face?" Jiraiya asked smirking.**

Yosuke banged his head on the table.

"Yosuke-sempai you're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing things like that you know."

"If you have a better way to respond to the idiot then please tell me."

"… I'll let you get back to your… whatever you're trying to do then."

**"**_**GRRRR**_**!"**

**"Shesh never mind, I liked Izanagi better," Jiraiya said.**

**"Only because he was more tolerable of you," Tomoe said.**

**"Man you're lucky to be able to use different Persona's," Yosuke said.**

**"Indeed, the trait of the fool is a very rare one, but then again I suppose someone like you would be worthy of such a power," Tomoe said.**

**"Thanks, well I think we've fought Shadows long enough. You guys want to call it a day?" Souji asked.**

**"Yeah, I've gotten enough exercise today," Chie said rubbing her shoulder.**

"You know I've got to wonder." called Souji from the kitchen. "When exactly did we stop considering fighting monster shadows 'life-threating activity' and just considered it 'daily exercise'?"

No one knew how to respond to that.

"Wow." Rise said finally. "That's actually kind of sad isn't it?"

"I know. For anyone else the idea of fighting shadows would be absolutely terrifying. For us we're just like: 'meh it's just another day'." added Yosuke.

"…Perhaps we should consider counselling?" Naoto thought out-loud.

"If we did that we'd be sent to the mad-house you know. Everyone would think we were insane with the things we know." countered Yukiko.

"True."

More silence.

"Why don't we just keep reading and forget what was just said a minute ago." said Chie.

"But…"

"Look, five minutes ago we were in the exact same position that we are in now. If we just ignore what was said, we won't be any different than we were before, and we can either deal with it later if we feel we need to, or move on with our lives. Anyone disagree?

"…"

"I thought so. Yukiko, read."

**(Junes)**

**"Hello again Souji," Izanagi said greeted them when they came out of the TV world.**

**"Hey Izanagi," Souji said.**

"So Izanagi will automatically come out in the real world?"

"Well he is Souji-kun's true persona, so it shouldn't come as that big of a surprise."

**"Hey Izanagi, can you stick around next time. That horse guy was annoying," Jiraiya said.**

**"Only if Souji wish's it," Izanagi said.**

**"Hey where did that Orobas guy go?" Chie asked.**

**"Yeah, and can you teach me how to switch Persona's?" Yosuke asked.**

**"The other Persona's of Souji's soul all stay within him, Souji is able to bring them out when he is in the TV world. When he's back out here I am the only one he can call on," Izanagi said. "And sorry Yosuke, but you won't be able to switch Persona," Souji said.**

**"Aw man," Yosuke said. "What a shame, guess we'll just have to spend more time together," Jiraiya said.**

"Partner are you sure that I can't-"

"Yes Yosuke, I'm sure."

**"Yeah, real swell. Well I'm going to head home, I still have some homework I need to do," Yosuke said.**

**"Me too, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Chie said.**

**(Day 04/29/2011)**

**Souji Seta was in his room, waiting for midnight to come.**

**"It's almost time," Souji said. "… do you think you're uncle will keep his word?" Izanagi said.**

"About what?"

"Just keep reading, it'll probably say."

**"Hmm?"**

**"About golden week coming up, Doujima-san told Nanako we would all go out for a family outing, do you think he'll keep his word to Nanako?" Izanagi asked.**

**"Well with everything that's been happening, the murders and kidnappings I guess there's a good chance he'll be too busy. Why do you care anyway?" Souji asked.**

"Was he too busy?"

"Yah, it's one of the reasons that I'm so happy that you guys let Nanako come with us."

"…I'm glad we let her come too."

**"Oh, no reason. I just don't like seeing people sad, especially family," Izanagi said.**

**"Family?"**

**"Well I am you."**

**"Ah right that whole thing," Souji said.**

**Souji opened the curtains of his window to look outside seeing that it was foggy. "It's time," Souji said turning around and facing the TV. The midnight channel came on, but showed nothing but static. "No one's appearing," Souji said.**

**"Then it looks like Yukiko will be safe," Izanagi said.**

**The static stayed on for a minute before the screen turned black. "Job well done," Izanagi said.**

**"Thanks, I'm going to bed goodnight," Souji said.**

**(Day 04/30/2011)**

**"Ahh, another day of school, it would be much more tolerable if that obnoxious Mr. Morooka wasn't there," Izanagi said as he and Souji walked to school. "Didn't Chie and Tomoe say Yukiko would be coming today?" Izanagi asked.**

"Now Konohana gets to be subjected to King Moron, I feel bad for her."

"No-one should be subjected to King Moron, regardless of who, or what, they are."

**"That's right I nearly forgot. I wonder how Konohana's going to take it," Souji said.**

**"If she was shy just being in front of Yukiko then she might have a bit of trouble with school, but then again she's invisible to everyone so it should make things easier for her."**

**"I hope so… speaking of which-," Souji said as the two saw Yukiko and Konohana.**

**Konohana was floating in front of Yukiko, nervously rubbing her fist together.**

**"It'll be fine, no one can even see you," Yukiko said.**

"…She's going to forget about that a lot isn't she?"

"What makes you say that?"

"It's what you would do sempai."

"R-Rise-chan!"

**"I-I know, but… I'm just nervous. I'm not used to big groups of people," Konohana said.**

**"Having trouble?" Izanagi said getting the two's attention.**

**"O-Oh Souji… good moring." "H-Hello Izanagi."**

**"Morning you two, how are you feeling?" Souji asked.**

**"Oh I'm better now, so I'll be attending school again, th-that'll be nice," Yukiko said.**

**"How have things been for you at the inn Konohana?" Izanagi asked.**

**"Th-they've been nice, nothing wrong so far," Konohana said.**

**"She hasn't been too much trouble has she?" Souji asked.**

**"Oh no, she's been fine, but it took her a while to get used to the staff. She keeps hiding in the Inn," Yukiko said.**

"Wow she's really shy."

"Thank you for pointing out obvious again Yosuke."

**"D-Don't say that!" Konohana said as her helmet flushed.**

**"**_**chuckle **_**We'll it's good to have you back again," Souji said.**

**"T-thanks, and… sorry that you and everyone had to go through all that to save me," Yukiko said.**

**"Sorry? Yukiko don't apologize for that, you don't want them to feel like they helped you for nothing," Konohana said.**

"We would have helped you no matter what."

Everyone gave murmurs of agreement to that.

"Thanks everyone."

**"She's right, besides your friends would be sad if you had been lost," Izanagi said.**

**"um… well then I guess I don't mean sorry, what I mean is thank you," Yukiko said.**

**"It's no problem, so how are things going back at the inn?" Souji asked.**

**"Well my mother is back to work and the maids are being really supportive so things are running smoother than ever," Yukiko said.**

**"Great, so you won't be too busy to hang out with us after school now? Cause we could really use your help," Souji said.**

**"That's right, you told me about the murders after my… i-incident," Yukiko said blushing looking down at her feet.**

**"What's wrong?" Konohana asked.**

**"Are you OK?" Souji asked.**

**"I-It's nothing… it's just that, you guys saw everything about me, including the things about me that I didn't want others to find out about," Yukiko said blushing.**

"You know it's funny…" started Yukiko.

"What do you mean sempai?"

"It's just, we get all embarrassed when those feelings, the one's we don't want to admit even to ourselves, are shown to others; but without others to help us put our thoughts and feelings into words, we'd never be able to face ourselves. Beyond that, none of us have ever made a big deal about each other's hidden selves so I don't understand why we felt so embarrassed about it."

"Maybe its cause we have trouble admitting that we felt the things that other selves expressed, even after they've been shown to everyone." continued Kanji. "Even when we accept the things and feelings that our shadows tell us, we're still ashamed to have felt them in the first place, ya know?"

Everyone seemed to contemplate that.

"Revealing ourselves to others is a scary thing." came Souji's voice, prompting everyone to turn to him. "It stems from the fact that it's hard, and sometimes even painful, to admit that we may not fully understand or wish to understand our full selves. It's even harder to ask others to help. How do we know that we can trust others with our 's_elves_', that that knowledge wouldn't be used to hurt us, betray us or even destroy us. Even if we do make the choice to trust, as nearly everyone here did, and everything turns out for the best because of it, it's still embarrassing that others needed to see us at our absolute weakest. It's hard to believe that we trusted others with '_everything_' that we are, even when that trust is well placed."

A thoughtful silence descended on the group.

"Partner, you've really spent a lot of time thinking about this, haven't you?"

Souji merely smiled, and turned back to the kitchen.

"Souji-sempai, I couldn't help but notice that you said 'nearly everyone' when you talked about our facing the shadows." Naoto said hesitantly.

He smiled. "Well, I haven't faced my shadow yet, have I Naoto?"

"No way!" Teddie cut in. "Sensei is too amazing to have a shadow!"

Souji chuckled. "Teddie, while I'm flattered that you think that, I'm quite positive that I'll have my own shadow to face eventually. I'm honestly terrified of just what will come out of me when it does."

"Well you trust us to watch your back when the time comes, right partner?"

"Completely." Souji said with such sincerity and confidence that the group was touched that he had that much trust and faith in them. "Now I believe that we were in the middle of reading a moment ago. Yukiko, if you would…"

"O-oh! Right, yes."

**"Yukiko its fine, I'm not going to think any less of you everyone's like that," Souji said.**

**"You think so?" Yukiko asked. "YUKIKO!" Chie yelled.**

**Chie came running up to the group with Tomoe following behind.**

**"Oh Chie," Yukiko said. "We'll talk later, see you then," Yukiko said. "I'll see you later Izanagi," Konohana said bowing lightly.**

**(Later in the middle of class)**

**"Ah, is he looking at me?" Konohana said nervously.**

"She's really panicked isn't she?"

"She just needs a bit of time to adjust."

**"OK look, flaming lady, no one can see us you really need to calm down," Jiraiya said.**

**"I for once agree with him Konohana, no one can see us, and even if they could I doubt they would wish to hurt us," Tomoe said.**

"I think they'd more likely run away, but hey that's just me."

**"Are they going to keep talking, they're really distracting," Chie whispered.**

**"Konohana was like this back when I started helping at the Inn again. It'll take some time for her to get used to the large crowds," Yukiko whispered back.**

**"Konohana really, are you going to keep freaking whenever a pair of eyes passes you we're free to do whatever we want watch," Jiraiya said moving behind the desk of a girl. Jiraiya reached out and his hand phased through the girl's back out her chest.**

Silence.

"Oh GOD! Please tell me he just didn't?"

"Uh…bu…huh?"

"H-how could he be such a perverted _beast_!"

"…I'm going to set him on fire."

Kanji and Teddie remained resolutely silent, careful not to allow their outraged female friends to see any reaction to Jiraiya's actions. Yosuke immediately covered his face with his arms, prepared for retaliation from Chie at any moment.

"…I'm not going to hit you Yosuke."

"W-what? Really? Why?"

"One: because it'd be rather silly for me to hit you for something that your persona did, in a story. Two: I know that you're nowhere near stupid enough to do something like that in reality, so I don't need to _tell _you not to. And three: because it'd be rather silly for me to hit you for something that your persona did, in a story."

"…You don't like that one of your defining points is 'being violent to Yosuke at the drop of a hat' do you?"

"…Yes. Now shut up."

**"J-Jiraiya!" Konohana blushed deeply causing her helmet to set fire.**

**"Will you relax? I can't touch her, which is a real shame considering the position my hand is in, ha ha." **_**WHAM **_**"GAHH! FREAKING WOMAN! I just said I'm not touching her!" Jiraiya complained.**

**"And I said stop harassing the women here," Tomoe said.**

**"Aw crap, here we go again," Yosuke said laying on his desk.**

"For the millionth time."

"Really?"

"It feels like it."

**"I'm not doing anything at all, I literally can't do anything!" Jiraiya said.**

**"It's the principle of the matter, I'm not going to let you think that you can do whatever you want to anyone," Tomoe said.**

**"I don't think that, why do you think I don't try anything on you?" Jiraiya said.**

**"Guy's keep it down, I can't hear what the teachers saying," Chie whispered. "Is it always like this with them?" Yukiko asked.**

**"Unfortunately, Izanagi," Souji said.**

"Think he'll do something?"

"Hopefully."

**"Oh quite your whining, I thought Samurai were supposed to be calm headed. You're more hot headed than Konohana," Jiraiya said.**

**"Well I thought Ninja's were silent, you're more annoying than Morooka," Tomoe said.**

**"uh, g-guys?" Konohana said.**

**"OH Low blow lady, speaking of low blow how bout you- **_**hack**_**," Izanagi grabbed Jiraiya by his scarf.**

**"Thank you Izana- AH!" Izanagi grabbed Tomoe by the top of her pointy helmet.**

"Thank you."

"No kidding, that was really annoying."

**"You two need to stop fighting now, your loud arguing is distracting to your Persona users," Izanagi said.**

**"She started it." "He's the loud one."**

**"I don't care, both of you stop it!" Izanagi yelled at the two.**

**"grr… fine, sorry Yosuke," Jiraiya said. "Sorry Chie-san," Tomoe said.**

"Art imitates life. It's no surprise they're like that."

"…I have no idea what that means but my gut tells me that it was an insult."

"You should listen to your gut then."

**"Good, now stay this way, we're comrades not enemies," Izanagi said.**

**"Yeah yeah, honor and whatnot, I get it," Jiraiya said.**

**"I swear if they're going to fight like this all the time we're going to have to keep them in some kind of daycare," Yosuke said.**

"They'd be thrown out on the first day."

**(After school on the roof)**

**"We're back," Konohana said. "Sorry for the wait, the soba's yours right Chie?" Yukiko asked.**

"Ahh, I remember this."

"You do Chie? I don't remember this at all."

"It has to do with food remember? Of course Chie would remember it."

"Shut up Yosuke."

**"Thanks, **_**Snifff **_**Ahh that smell so good," Chie said. "**_**Snifff **_**this does smell good, I wish I was able to eat," Tomoe said.**

**"So what were we here to talk about again?" Chie asked. "We need to talk about the incident that happened," Izanagi said.**

**"Yukiko I know you'd rather not think about it but we need to ask you again, do you remember anything at all when you were kidnapped?" Yosuke asked.**

**"No, I thought I might remember something if time passed, but the kidnapping's only been getting hazier. Though I think the doorbell rang at the entrance and someone called for me… but when I woke up again I was in that castle, sorry," Yukiko said.**

"I wonder why you remembered so much more than the rest of us Naoto-kun?"

"Because I was prepared for it. The rest of you had no idea it was going to happen so your defences were down, both physically and mentally."

**"Don't apologize for that Yukiko, you couldn't have done anything to help it," Konohana said.**

**"She's right you don't need to apologize," Chie said.**

**"So someone just came up and rang the bell and was calling for Yukiko, would that mean that whoever it was would be the one who kidnapped her?" Tomoe asked.**

**"If it was, that guy must be crazy," Yosuke said. "I know, that takes more guts than the meat isle at Junes," Jiraiya said.**

"That one was pretty good actually."

**"…snrk."**

**"OH OH I SAW THAT! You laughed!" Jiraiya yelled pointing. "Wh-no I- I did no such thing," Tomoe said stuttering.**

**"You liked that joke! I'm gonna remind you of that later in fact, Yosuke make a note for later write down 'embarrass Tomoe'."**

**"Guy's not now," Souji said.**

**"Right right sorry," Jiraiya said.**

**"So whoever it was that rung the bell is most likely the culprit, but that seems to be all we know," Izanagi said.**

"No one ever suspects the Delivery Man."

"Or the detective."

**"Yeah, I don't think anyone would have seen anything in the middle of the night," Yukiko said.**

**"Why did he want to throw Yukiko in that world anyway?" Konohana asked.**

**"We'll we won't know until we face whoever did this, but we now know that this wasn't a coincidence. Someone's been throwing people into that other world, it's murder alright," Yosuke said. "And we can't tell anyone what's going one without you guys being labeled insane," Jiraiya said.**

"Add in the fact that we hear voices and see beings that no one else can see and we have all we need to convince the whole world that we're totally insane!"

**"So this is out of the polices league," Yosuke said.**

**"Which is why we must be the ones to stop whoever is doing this," Izanagi said.**

**"Yukiko... Like I said the choice is yours completely, but can you lend us a hand?" Souji asked.**

**"O-Okay," Yukiko said. "I'll help to, I can't let whoever did this to Yukiko nee-chan," Konohana said.**

**"Right, I'm helping out to," Chie said. "Chie-san and I will make sure that whoever is doing this is in pain when we're done with them," Tomoe said.**

"That was…"

"Violent I know. It's actually rather embarrassing you know."

"Maybe you'll keep that in mind for the future then."

**"Then it's settled we'll work together to bring this asshole down," Yosuke said.**

**"Right… but how are we going to find this guy? We don't have any leads," Chie said.**

**"Well I was the third one to be targeted but I don't think I was the last one," Yukiko said. "That's right, whoever's doing this might still be at it, and choosing their next target, maybe we can find out who it is," Konohana said.**

**"And if we figure out whoever the next target is then we can set a trap," Izanagi said.**

"We did just that… and got scared off by the guy we were trying to protect."

"Ehehe… sorry you guys."

**"That could work, we just need to find out the connection that ties all the victims together," Tomoe said.**

**"Alright, the first victim was Mayumi Yamano, then Saki Konoshi… sempai, then it was Yukiko. So what do they all have in common?" Yosuke asked.**

**"Hmm, well… they all live in Inaba," Souji said.**

**"All the victims were women too, my kind of targets," Jiraiya said.**

**"Jiraiya's dis-respect aside he's right," Tomoe said.**

**"How dare he target women, I bet the culprits some kind of pervert," Chie said.**

**"Don't look at me," Jiraiya said jokingly putting his hands up.**

"We'll avoid that as much as possible then."

**"Say, didn't the first victim, Yamano, have some problems happening to her?" Souji asked.**

**"Yeah, she was having an affair, and she was hiding out at the Inn. Why do you ask?" Yukiko said.**

**"I think that might be the connection," Souji said.**

**"That's right, Saki was the first one to find the body, and she was staying at Yukiko's Inn," Yosuke said.**

**"So females that are connected to the Yamano case are the ones being targeted?" Yukiko said.**

**"That's one assumption we can take, but there's another one we can take if someone goes missing," Yosuke said.**

**"The Midnight Channel," Souji said.**

**"So you think that people who appear on the channel are the targets?" Chie asked.**

**"Well it was too hard to figure out who it was before, but it's happened before the victim's kidnapped," Yosuke said.**

**"He's right, we don't know why it happens but it does, so the next time it rains…," Souji said.**

**"Then we'll see whoever it is that's being targeted," Yukiko said. "We'll be ready, we'll bring him down," Konohana said.**

"Well what do you think Naoto?" interrupted Yosuke.

"What do I think?"

"Of our first deductions, and our plan of action."

"Ah, well, overall, given the evidence available at the time… your first deduction is quite solid. It may be true that future evidence dis-proved some of your theories, but such changes occur all the time in deductive reasoning. At the time, you had reliable information that you chose to pursue to the next intended victim, and you did successfully identify Kanji-kun as Namatame's next target; even if you couldn't protect him." She chuckled "Normally I would ask why you didn't take such information to the police, but given everything I know about what was really going on, I believe you made the right decision."

**"Say, uh, aren't those done by now?" Yosuke said.**

**"Whoa that's right, it's chow time," Chie said, as the two girls started to eat.**

**"Say, uh, can I try a bit," Yosuke asked.**

**"Hey, whoa no, hands off my soba. If you want any get your own," Chie said.**

**"Please," Yosuke said. "Don't you still owe Yosuke for saving your life in the castle?" Jiraiya mocked.**

**"Grr, fine but just a bite," Chie grumbled handing Yosuke her food.**

**"Would you like to try some too Souji?" Yukiko asked.**

**"Uh… sure yeah," Souji said taking her food as well. Souji took a bite of her food and closed his eyes getting lost in the flavor "**_**MMM, wow this is good**_**," Souji thought.**

"Here it comes."

"What?"

"You'll see…"

**"HEY What the Hell you two!" Chie yelled.**

**"Souji! Souji! You might want to stop," Izanagi said worried.**

**Souji looked at the food and was surprised to see that he had eaten the whole bowl. "Oops," Souji said.**

**"You jerks ate the whole thing!" Chie said angrily. "M-my fried Tofu," Yukiko said sadly.**

**"Grah, you men are so greedy when it comes to food," Tomoe said angry.**

**"HAHA, oh this is going to be good, teach him a lesson Chie go for his brittle arms," Jiraiya cheered. "Dude shut up, you're not helping," Yosuke said.**

**"Oh he's doesn't need to ask me to do what I'm already going to do to you two," Chie said angrily.**

**"Whoa whoa wait we're sorry OK, we can make it up to you," Yosuke said.**

**"Yosuke," Chie said angrily.**

**"L-Look I-I'll buy you steak, on me," Yosuke said.**

**"Steak?" Chie said stopping.**

"The magic word."

"Hey, I'm not that bad."

"Chie…" called Souji from the kitchen. "I ran out of chicken, so I'm making steak for you."

"Really?"

"No."

Everyone laughed as Chie pouted.

**"My Tofu…." "Oh don't worry about that Yukiko, there's steak in it for us," Chie said.**

**"Yeah Yukiko, that seems like more than a fair trade," Konohana said.**

**"Alright… as long as it's not too fatty," Yukiko said.**

**"Great, so it's decided, you two have to buy us steak, so what wouldn't be too fatty?" Chie said.**

**"How bout filet mignon?" Jiraiya said. "J-Jiraiya don't say that!" Yosuke said.**

**"That's does sound nice and expensive, filet mignon it is," Chie said happily.**

**"Great… Hey you gotta pony up to," Yosuke said. "Wha- why me?" Souji asked. "You ate Yukiko's food as well Souji, you need to pay for your mistake," Izanagi said.**

**"**_**Sigh perfect**_**," Souji scowled.**

"And that's the end of the cap-oh."

"Oh what?"

"There seems to be a bit extra at the bottom."

**PERSONA'L Problems**

**Lady Trouble**

**Jiraiya was reading a catalog that Souji had.**

**"So this guy Igor can combine and make new Persona's, that seems handy," Yosuke said.**

**"He also gave us that catalog," Izanagi said.**

"A persona _catalog_? Is he serious?"

**"I don't know why he's doing it but he hasn't done anything that makes me think he's dangerous," Souji said.**

**"WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA, SOUJI!" Jiraiya yelled. "This persona right here the Devil category, Lilim!" Jiraiya said pointing to a picture of a girl with devil wings, tail and long blue hair.**

**"Yeah, what about her?" Souji asked.**

**"You wouldn't happen to have the ingredients to make her would you?" Jiraiya asked.**

**(Later in front of the Velvet door)**

**Souji walks out of the door.**

**"Did it work, where is she?" Jiraiya asked.**

**"Uh about that, there was a bit of a problem, my power of the fool sort of altered the desired results," Souji said.**

**"What does that mean?" Yosuke asked.**

**"**_**GLARARGA!**_**" A green mushy creature came out with Souji. "I sort of got a Slime," Souji said.**

**"NOO aw man!" Jiraiya said slouching down with a black cloud hovering over him. "I have as bad as luck with women as Yosuke."**

"MY LUCK WITH WOMEN IS NOT THAT BAD!"

**"Yeah… wh- HEY!"**

"Ok… that… was random…"

"What was?" asked Souji

"Sensei! We read that you use a catalogue to make your personas!" blurted Teddie.

"Ted don't be stupid, of course he doesn't use a catalogue!" reprimanded Kanji.

"Yah… well… you see…" Souji trailed off, chuckling nervously.

Silence.

"A-are you serious Souji-sempai? You actually do use a catalogue to make your personas?" said a disbelieving Naoto.

"Well I wouldn't put it quite like that but… for the most part yes, I do."

More silence.

"I-I… dude, partner, that's the _stupidest_ thing I've ever heard. Bar NOTHING." Stated Yosuke.

Souji shrugged. "Well it worked out fine."

"S-so you could make new personas from your old ones?" asked Yukiko.

"By fusing them together yah, that's right."

"But then how would you get more personas?" asked Rise.

"I'd occasionally get the chance after we defeated some shadows."

"Wait, is that why you would-" started Chie

"Stare off into space? Yah, it could take a bit of time sometimes."

"B-but how-" started Naoto

Souji held his hand up silencing further questions. "Look, I know everyone has a bunch of questions, please just wait for dinner, then I'll answer all of your questions. Just keep reading until then."

"How come dinner's taking so long?" asked Chie, desperate for both a change in subject, and food.

"Because I'm cooking for eight people. Normally I'd make just enough for Rise and I." he flashed her a grin and got a beaming smile in return. "But now I have to cook for eight people. It means it takes more time to prepare ingredients, and more time to cook them. Besides your reading faster than you think you are."

"O-oh. So how much longer?"

"Still a bit, sorry. Speaking of, I should take another look at dinner. Just keep reading." Souji departed for the kitchen.

"R-right, well Kanji do you want to read next?"

"Sure Yukiko-sempai."

**End Story**

For those of you wondering when dinner is going to be ready… look at the order the team is reading in, and you'll know :D.

More to come.


	6. Chapter 5

Hello Everyone!

I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. All I can say to it is: Final Fantasy XIII-2. Anyways I'll try to be faster with future updates, but I do have a lot going on (other than that game, which I've actually already finished), so for now I'll try for once or twice a week.

I own nothing.

**Story Start**

"Chapter 5" read Kanji "An Average Day."

"It sure is taking a while to get to the next big part isn't it?"

"Not really." countered Chie. "When you think about it, we did have a couple of weeks between Yukiko being saved and Kanji being kidnapped, so it makes sense that there are a few chapters between the two events."

"Makes sense." Yosuke agreed. "It's not like we can make two weeks fly by with just the push of a button on a game controller or something."

Silence.

"…Yosuke, where did you come up with that?"

"I have no idea. I just thought it fit."

"How does it fit?"

"I don't know, just forget it. Kanji, read."

**(The Hill overlooking the town)**

"Why would sempai be there?"

"He worked at a daycare there."

"Oh right."

**Souji had decided to take an after school job to earn a bit of yen for the future battles, Izanagi had requested that he take the daycare job. At first he thought he would be able to handle it seeing as he faced monstrous Shadows, and now he was seeing how much of a real challenge it was.**

**"Hey mister wanna play tag?" "Why is the sky blue?" "Can we play hide and seek?"**

"Hehe… just like little kids."

"Nanako's not like them."

"That's 'cause Nanako's awesome."

**Every fifteen seconds a group of kids would be tugging on his arm asking him to play some games with him, or questions about various different random questions. Sure he was able to answer every meaningless question that was thrown at him but they forgot it a minute later. Throughout the day Izanagi had enjoyed himself, watching all the children play as Souji was suffering from the wrath of the children.**

"It makes it sound like he considers them worse than the shadows."

"I'm sure that's not true, right sempai?"

"Not really no." called Souji.

"…What do you mean not really?"

"…Just keep reading."

**Three hours later the day was close to ending at last. Souji and Izanagi were sitting on the bench as the children's parents came to pick them up one by one.**

**"Finally," Souji said tiredly.**

"I got more tired doing that then I did fighting shadows."

"…That says a lot sempai… most of it not good."

"I know Naoto… I know."

**"Are you tired?" Izanagi asked. "Yeah… never knew kids were so energetic," Souji said. "Well the first day that you try anything is always the hardest. At least you got paid," Izanagi said.**

"Can you guys imagine what it would be like if we got paid to fight shadows?" asked Yosuke.

"I would do it every day, and have steak everyday afterward."

"…I guess I could get some new supplies for my stuff."

"I would put it toward college…"

"I would be bear-ied in candy!"

"I could get even more make-up!"

"New equipment for work would always be useful…"

"I wouldn't think about it too much, I put most of that money to other uses anyway."

Silence.

"P-partner… you mean we actually _did_ get money for killing shadows!"

"Well yah, you guys were always so eager to keep moving forward that you never seemed to notice the money that was left behind, so I collected it."

"You could have told us!" yelled an enraged Chie.

Souji shrugged. "The way I see it you all got your fair share of the money with the stuff I bought with it."

"What did you buy sempai." asked Naoto calmly, though anger was clearly trying to push to the surface.

"Our weapons, armor, accessories and supplies. I could never have afforded what we would need on my own, even with the large number of jobs that I was working. In addition, Daidara would buy the random stuff that the shadows dropped for good money, and make better weapons from the stuff he got."

Everyone was silent.

"I keep forgetin how quickly we kept gettin better stuff, can't believe that I never asked how you were gettin it." said Kanji quietly.

Souji waved his comment off. "It's fine, really. It worked out for the best this way anyways. I think it would have been a lot worse if we had kept the money ourselves anyways."

"How come?"

"People would have wanted to know where we got the money." cut in Naoto. "We would have had no real way to explain how we were getting such large amounts of money, and that would have placed us under suspicion much faster."

"That's true."

Everyone was silent.

"Hey… Partner? I know I'm going to regret asking this, but how much money did we get off of the shadows?"

Souji paused to think. "Around… 350 million I think."

"Oh well that's not… wait… did you say… 350 MILLION! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!"

"T-that's so much money…."

"I-I-I can't believe this…"

"It-it works out to just over 40 million each if you break it down…"

"EVEN 40 MILLION IS A FUCKING HUGE NUMBER!"

Everyone, except Souji, appeared to be on the verge of hysteria.

"PARTNER YOU CAN'T HONESTLY TELL ME THAT THERE'S NO MONEY LEFT!"

"Well there was about 10 million…"

"WELL WHERE IS IT?"

"In a trust fund for Nanako."

Everybody paused.

"Why did you…?"

Souji sighed. "I know I shouldn't have done it without telling you guys, but I did it so that Uncle wouldn't have to work as hard to provide for Nanako. I wanted them to spend more time together, and this way Nanako could do anything she wanted in the future. Besides… it was my way of…"

"Making up for what happened to her, right sempai?" finished Rise.

"Yah."

A murmur of approval passed through the group.

"It's a good way to put the remaining money to use, but I have to wonder sempai… how did Dojima-san take this?" queried Naoto.

"I told him it was from all of us, and that it would be better that he didn't ask where we got the money. Though, I did assure him that we hadn't done anything bad to get it."

"So that's why he's always so happy to see us."

Souji laughed. "I think there are many reasons why Uncle would be happy to see everyone Chie, but yes the money would have helped him warm up to everyone."

"Why didn't you keep the money for yourself sempai?"

"Why would I? I have no need for it. Everyone was safe and happy, so I gave the money to someone who I thought could use the money. I… it felt wrong to keep money that I had gotten in such a way so… yah…" Souji trailed off at Yukiko and Rise's giggles.

"Umm… why are you two…?"

"It's because your sweet, so don't worry about a thing Sou-ji-sem-pai." Rise sing-songed.

"Yup! You're really sweet." agreed Yukiko through her giggles.

"Uhh… ok… I guess…" Chie and Naoto simply sighed at Souji's cluelessness.

"Kanji can you please resume reading?"

"OH! Right, doing that now."

**"Yeah, guess I shouldn't complain if it's my job," Souji said. "Why did you want me to take this job anyway?"**

**"I just thought it would be relaxing going up to the hill top and watching the children play," Izanagi said. "Well I'm glad you had a fun time," Souji said sarcastically. "It wasn't that bad was it? The kids seemed to like you," Izanagi said.**

**"I guess, but I wish they wouldn't ask so many questions all the time. If teachers have to deal with this kind of thing I can sort of sympathize with Morooka,"**

"How could you-"

"Let the thought finish Yosuke."

**Souji said. "But you're not a child, and your friends are rarely allowed a chance to even ask a question," Izanagi said.**

**"I said sort of sympathize,"**

"Ah… right."

**Souji said "**_**yawn**_** how many children left?"**

**"Just one… he appears distressed though," Izanagi said. Souji looked up to see a single boy was left. "I guess his parents are running late," Souji said.**

**"Well what should-… someone's coming," Izanagi said falling silent as the supervisor walked up to Souji. "How are things going Souji-kun, have all the children been picked up?" she asked. "All except him," Souji said pointing to the last child.**

"It's probably Yuuta."

"Yuuta? Who's he?"

"One of the boys I looked after at the day care. He was… having some family issues at the time."

**"Oh that's Yuuta-kun, it's always like this for him though," she said. Said child had suddenly ran behind Souji as a woman approached them. "Hi Yuu-kun, I'm sorry I'm late," she said. Yuuta said nothing till Souji gave him a little nudge telling him to go with her.**

"Who's she?"

"His stepmom, they didn't get one well at first."

**"…whatever," Yuuta said as he left without even waiting for the woman. "Hmm? Is he afraid of her?" Izanagi asked Souji. "I'm not sure…," he quietly replied.**

"They don't seem to get on well."

"No Chie, really! What on earth gave you that impression?"

"Mouth! Shut it!"

**The woman just watched as Yuuta left saying nothing to him. "Are you… one of the supervisors here?" she asked Souji. "Uh yeah," Souji said. "I see. Thank you for watching him. I'm sure Yuu-kun will cause you trouble but please take care of him," the woman said before she left. "What was that about?" Souji asked the supervisor. "It's been like this for a long time, Yuuta's always full of energy during the play session perhaps too much," she said.**

"Like you would know, you always went off to gossip and let me do all of the work…"

"Bitter much sempai?"

**"**_**Tell me about it**_**," Souji thought. "But once she arrives he's a totally different kid, but she's his step mom so I guess it can't be helped," She said. "Stepmom?" "Yuuta-kun's father got remarried to the woman you just met. Though she's from the city so I really don't know what she's thinking, it's probably the reason he's such a trouble maker at school as well. Oh the other day he had…"**

**"**_**Oh great, gossip**_**," Souji thought. "So sad to see ignorance has not changed a bit," Izanagi said.**

"I never liked that woman."

"Then why did you keep doing the job?"

"I like the kids, and they liked me."

"Ah."

**(Junes)**

**"**_**Yawn**_** How much longer are you gonna be here I'm board. Can't we work in a different area besides the food store?" Jiraiya complained. Yosuke was restocking the shelves at Junes much to Jiraiya's disappointment. "I could go help in women's clothing department," Yosuke said.**

"…You're joking right?"

"Probably. Just wait for it."

**"Really?" "No."**

"Take that pervert."

**"Awwww Yosuke don't toy with my emotions like that," Jiraiya said.**

"Hypocrite."

**"OK first off; emotions? Secondly; Stop complaining I have to help out around the store so I'm not going anywhere?" Yosuke said. "But it's so boring here. How have you not gone insane yet? Nothing fun happens around here and that damned jingle plays every friggin half hour. Tomoe's whacking is less painful than listening to that Jingle," Jiraiya said.**

"…What exactly does he mean by that…?"

"That he prefers being hit to listening to a jingle… I think."

"Oh… does that mean-"

"Chie I thought you decided to stop hitting me when everyone pointed out that doing that was one of the most significant things about you?"

"Right sorry. It takes time to break a habit."

"…It's quite sad that you consider hitting me to be a habit you know."

**"No one's making you stay, you're free to leave anytime" Yosuke said. "Believe me I've tried, but I'm you remember. I can't get that far away from you," Jiraiya said.**

"Dammit."

**"Well find a way to entertain yourself then I'm not your mother," Yosuke said.**

"Aren't you?"

"No Ted I'm not."

"But he did come from you so-"

"_NO_ Ted I'm not."

**"**_**Sigh **_**fine."**

**Jiraiya just floated there quietly grumbling as the day slowly passed.**

**"…So why do you work here?" "Two minutes of silence, a new record," Yosuke said sarcastically.**

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth Yosuke-sempai. Those are two minutes of silence that you should practically worship every second of."

"…He really annoys you doesn't he Naoto?"

"Yes. Yes he does."

**"Oh come on I'm surprisingly being serious this time, Tomoe's always telling me to be that thing to you she says when I'm not listening to her complain or hurt me," Jiraiya said.**

"God he makes it sound like she's his wife… or his drill instructor." grumbled Chie.

Silence.

"Um… Chie, we've been friend since we were little but… I've got to admit that it's rather worrying that you're putting wife and drill instructor so close together."

**"You mean friend?" Yosuke asked.**

**"Yeah that, so why is it that you work here again?"**

**"My father's the manager of this place, so I need to help him out whenever he asks me," Yosuke said. "Manager?" "He's the boss."**

**"Oh, really, so you've got a direct conection to this huge building?… you know I don't know how much time has passed but doesn't being the son of a man who has power draw women to you?" Jiraiya asked.**

"What does he mean by that? For once I don't think it's something perverted… or at least not that perverted."

**"Women? Why do you care whether or not I have a girlfirend?" Yosuke asked.**

**"I care for your well being… and I have a reputation to keep being your partner," Jiraiya said.**

"I take it back, he's just being perverted."

**"Reputation? There are only six people in this entire world who can see you," Yosuke said.**

**"And four of them are ladies, among half who can only interact with either me or Izanagi, and since I'm positive Izanagi isn't the harem type I have a chance with one of them," Jiraiya said.**

"You never know, he could always be convinced."

"I'm not going to let you convince me to have a harem Rise."

"I never said I would sempai. It would be up to the unfortunate girls who you aren't with to convince you."

"…You haven't won yet Rise-san…"

"What was that Yukiko-sempai?"

"Nothing Kanji, please just keep reading."

**"One of them is too shy to even mention what it is you want, and the other wants a reason kill you on sight," Yosuke said. "Meh, I like women with a challenge anyway. So since your with me on the subject why is it that you don't have a girl for yourself. You're father owns this whole shopping castle doesn't he? Back then someone like you could have like six gold digging girls just begging for you to take them," Jiraiya said.**

"That did happen a lot back then…"

"Yah, and you're not lucky enough to have it happen to you now."

"Thanks Chie, you always know how to make me feel _special_."

**"I don't have a girlfriend because a lot of people don't like the fact that our store has put some people out of business around here. Besides women aren't that shallow anymore Jiraiya," Yosuke said.**

"I'd like to amend my story self's statement: Women aren't shallow in the same way now."

"What does that mean!"

"Let Kanji read Chie, it'll probably prove my point soon enough."

**"Oh really? Every day we go to that school place I hear girls going 'that guy's so hideous' 'my boyfriend got me this necklace' 'why do they even let people like him into our school',**

"Ahh… right… point proven."

**and Tomoe questions why I'm not respectful to women. Back then all I needed to do to impress a women was to save them from some wild animal or group of bandits," Jiraiya said.**

**"Whoa whoa wait, you were some hero back then?" Yosuke asked.**

**"Ehhhh…. I don't know if you can count the actions I've done to call me hero," Jiraiya said. "Oh right, because of what you would do to women you saved?" Yosuke asked.**

"Much as I hate to say it, doing such things doesn't make him any less of a hero…"

**"That and the fact that I'm the one to lead animals and thieves to them," Jiraiya said.**

"… That however makes him a complete bastard."

**"Every time we talk to each other I seem to know more about you than I need to know," Yosuke said.**

**"See, we're friends already."**

"Oh hell no."

"You can cry later Yosuke, let's just keep reading."

**(Samegawa Flood Plain)**

**"HA" ***_**WACK* **_**"HA" ***_**WACK* **_**"HA" **_**WACK**_** Chie and Tomoe were having a training session in the flood plain.**

"Why does Chie's persona do normal things with her, and mine is an utter pervert?"

"Cause life hates you?"

"…Thank you Kanji, that answers all of my questions right there."

**"**_**Phew**_** Alright… I think that's enough for today, I'm beat," Chie said. "Glad you were able to get a proper workout Chie-san. I can't properly do any of my kendo training without something to hit, and everything here passes right through me," Tomoe said.**

"That would be annoying."

"Since our persona's inability to interact with objects in this world is continuously brought up, I imagine that we will reach a point where we are able to assist them in interacting with this world."

"…Ehh?"

"…Our persona's will eventually be able to touch things."

"Oh."

**"Sorry about that," Chie said. "It is not your fault Chie-san. Besides, I'll easily be able to make up for it when we enter that TV world and fight some Shadows," Tomoe said.**

**"Good, because I can't have you going rusty on me later," Chie smirked.**

"Can a persona get rusty?"

"If we get rusty, I imagine our persona would too."

"That makes sense."

**Chie and Tomoe both left the flood plain to buy a bite to eat.**

"Is it steak?"

"Shut up Yosuke! I don't always eat steak!"

**"MMM Ahh that's good," Chie said biting into her steak skewer.**

"You were saying?"

"Mouth! Shut it!"

**"So be honest, how well am I doing?" Chie asked.**

**"Honestly you still have a few flaws in your technique, but for self taught training it's not that bad. You may need to work a bit on your reflexes though, a powerful attack means nothing to the enemy if they can avoid it," Tomoe said.**

**"Alright, then tomorrow we'll spend all day focusing on that," Chie said biting into her food. "Tell me Chie, why is it that a woman like you is so interested in the art of fighting? Not to be insulting but not very many women find it something worth learning so intensely," Tomoe said.**

"It's actually nice that my persona takes such an interest in my personal life."

"I hate you Chie."

**"Hmm…oh well let me think… I suppose I got interested in it when I was a kid I saw this old movie "Enter the Dragon", and ever since then I've just been a fan of Kung Fu," Chie said.**

**"…. And?" Tomoe asked. "And what?" Chie asked.**

**"Is that all Chie-san? You began learning how to fight because you saw someone else do it and thought it was cool?" Tomoe said.**

**"Well yeah… I mean ever since seeing that movie I've gotten interested in fighting. Is that a problem?" Chie asked.**

"I wish I had never showed you that movie."

"Common Yukiko that movie changed my life. It was the most significant thing that ever happened to me!"

Everyone stared at her.

"It was the second most significant thing that ever happened to me!"

**"No of course not, it's just that with the determination you've been constantly showing whenever we train I thought something had happened in your past that was driving you to train so intensely," Tomoe said. "Well what made you want to become a samurai then?" Chie asked.**

**"Me? Well… you won't tell Jiraiya will you?" Tomoe asked. "Oh god no," Chie said.**

"I would never go out of my way to talk to that pervert."

**"… I was… afraid," Tomoe said. **

"It's brave of her to admit that."

**"Wh-what?" Chie said surprised.**

**"Well you see… women weren't as well respected back then, and I was one of the few who thought we should have more respect. Back then I heard that women who were taken during raids or wars were either killed or used," Tomoe said. "Used- oh…"**

**"Yes, not to mention there seemed to be a strange curse on the land," Tomoe said. "Curse?"**

"I just know my persona has something to do with this."

"Not everything is about you Yosuke."

**"Young women who traveled alone were almost always attacked by thieves or beast, yet strangely they were never harmed. Though the thought of what could happen to me back then drove me to learn how to protect myself.**

"I FUCKING HATE YOU JIRAIYA!"

**So I decided to learn the ways of the Samurai of our time. I was able to learn how to fight on my own for a while, and I was able to find Yoshinaka of the Minamoto Samurai clan who taught me the ways of the samurai despite being a woman," Tomoe said.**

**"Wow… I actually feel jealous of your life, years from now all I'll be able to say to my kids is 'I saw a cool movie'," Chie said.**

"You want a story like that sempai?"

"Not anymore, besides what we went through kinda qualifies doesn't it."

**"I doubt you would think the same if you did have some tale to tell. You should be thankful that your childhood was not a time where you were afraid of most things," Tomoe said.**

**"Yeah I guess. Maybe I can make something up," Chie said nibbling on the last of her Steak.**

**(Amagi Inn)**

"Pay attention class, we are about to learn about Yukiko's first attempts at cooking."

"C-Chie! You make it sound like I'm something on display!"

"Well your first attempts were… interesting to say the least."

"Don't get a big head their Chie, Mystery Food X was half your fault."

"Mouth! Shut it!"

Yukiko turned to Souji. "I wasn't that bad was I?"

Souji chuckled. "To be blunt, yes you were. But your creativity is hardly a bad thing, it just needed to be tempered so you could learn the basics; which you did learn very quickly. In a few years you will be able to make wonderful dishes that no one has ever thought of before, I promise."

Yukiko blushed with pride, while Rise huffed angrily.

**"**_**cough cough cough**_** Well… that didn't turn out too well," Yukiko said as she tried to clear the smoke coming from the burnt pan of whatever she thought she was making. Yukiko and Konohana were both in the kitchen, Yukiko attempted to cook some eggs but unfortunately it didn't turn out so well.**

"I think I turned them into charcoal."

"Really?"

"I'm positive I saw them being used to light some of the fires in winter."

**"It's not… that bad is it?" Konohana asked. "I suppose, compared to last time. At least they didn't catch on fire," Yukiko said sadly.**

"I thought you said they turned into charcoal."

"They did."

"How did you manage to do that… without setting them on fire?"

"Talent. Or rather a complete lack of it."

**"Maybe you could ask for help from one of the chefs," Konohana suggested. "We tried that remember? But every time they help me they keep me from doing anything and I don't learn anything," Yukiko said.**

"That got annoying."

**"Oh right… perhaps we should try something simpler?" Konohana asked.**

**"I don't think there's anything else that's simpler than eggs, unless it's cereal," Yukiko said. "Oh… uh… w-why do you even need to learn how to cook?" Konohana stuttered.**

"For a boy right?"

"C-Chie please!"

**"I just… I want to be more independent. After what I went though in that TV world I've been thinking about finding a way to go out on my own," Yukiko said. "Go? W-Why would you want to do that Yukiko-nee chan? Your family and friends are here, and I'm sure the staff would miss you if you were to leave," Konohana said.**

**"I know, but my whole life I've been told what I was going to do for the rest of my life. It's not that I hate my parents for making me the one to inherit the Inn, but I don't want to live a life that's been given to me. I want to live my own life one that I can choose," Yukiko said.**

**"Are you sure… I-I mean… I couldn't bear the thought of leaving my home by myself," Konohana said. "I'm sure… it'll be sad I suppose when I leave, but it's something I feel that I need to do," Yukiko said.**

"It will always be my home, but I still want to find my own way."

**"W-well If you're sure," Konohana said. "Of course I'll never be able to go anywhere by myself if I can't cook anything. I can't live off instant noodles or frozen meals," Yukiko said.**

**"W-Well, you could practice making the cereal you mentioned," Konohana said.**

**"Cereal? … well why not, I suppose I should since it's probably the only thing I'll be able to make," Yukiko said. Konohana watched intently as Yukiko reached into the fridge for the milk and cereal box in the pantry. Konohana brought her head close to the bowl as Yukiko poured in the two ingredients.**

**"Ta-da," Yukiko said dully. "W-Well... it's pretty good I guess. I mean some people probalbe think it's pretty exquisite to eat a dish of grain and fruit."**

"Fruit? Did you put bananas or strawberries in the cereal?"

"I-it doesn't sound like I did."

**"I know bu- fruit?"**

**Yukiko took a look at what she had put in the bowl. Corn flakes and 'Orange Juice'.**

Everyone burst out laughing.

"S-stop laughing! It's not funny!"

Kanji resumed reading when everyone stopped laughing.

***SLAM* "Ugh, I'm the worst cook ever, I can't even make a bowl of cereal" Yukiko said slamming her head on the counter. "Y-Yukiko, you shouldn't hit your head," Konohana said worried.**

**"**_**Sigh **_**maybe we should take a break from cooking for a while."**

"That's it."

"Are you sure? The last chapter had a section below."

"Huh? Oh… yah there's a couple of things below."

**Persona'L Problems**

**"I Am Omoikane. A heavenly Deity and goddes of wisdom and intelligence," The strange brain shaped persona said.**

"She sounds hideous"

"Well she is one of my weakest persona's Rise."

**"Throughout my life, I was looked upon by others as a source of inspiration. It was I who other gods looked upon for advice in their counseling. It was I who descended from the heavens and gave the power of thought to the world."**

"She's certainly full of herself."

**"Omoikane?"**

**"And It was I Omoikane who had tricked the sun goddess and ruler of the high plain of Heaven Amaterasu, from her hiding place in the cave of Amano-Iwato."**

"…Wasn't that Ame-no-Uzume?"

"Who?"

"Nevermind."

**"Omoikane?"**

**"For generation after generation, I was looked upon for inspiration, looked upon for knowledge by all. But now… in this day and age… my honor is lost. My honor and glory gone, my pride as the most wise and intelligent deity of the heavens is gone. No longer will I be asked to share my knowledge, no longer will people ask me to guide them with wisdom. The only thing left of my pitiful existence is shame… shame and sadness… with only the memories of my past to look at."**

**"OMOIKANE!"**

**"...Y-yes Souji-san?"**

"Finally."

**"If you're going to act like this every time I win I'm not going to play chess with you anymore."**

**"C-COME ON, j-just a few more rounds! I know I can beat you!"**

"HA! Take that you stupid brain!"

"Yosuke please! She's probably self-conscious about the way she looks!"

"… Really Yukiko?"

**Persona'L Problems**

**"OK, I think I got it this time," Yukiko said placing the strange looking omelet in the bento box.**

**"W-Well, it certainly does look like the best thing you've ever made," Konohana said, it was technically true. Anyone could tell what the remains were this time. "S-So, are you going to try it?"**

"A true chef always tries their own dished first."

"…I didn't know that…"

**"I thought about that, but then I got a better idea."**

**"W-Which is?"**

**"I thought I would get a second opinion, so I'm going to see if any of my friends wanted to try my cooking." "W-Wait, you're going to let someone else try it?" Konohana said worried. "I thought it would be a nice way to repay them for helping me out back in the TV world."**

"We saved your life, so you repay us with death?"

"C-Chie! I was not that bad!"

"Mystery Food X."

Yukiko pouted.

**"B-But… are you sure? Y-You don't really need to pay them back like this."**

**"What's the worse that could happen? I'm sure whoever give my food to will be happy," Yukiko said smiling.**

**(Somewhere else)**

**"…!"**

**"Hmm? Something wrong Souji?" Izanagi asked.**

**"No I… I just… thought I felt something," he said uneasy.**

"Souji-kun… you didn't really-"

"Of course not Yukiko. Anyways is that the end Kanji?"

"Yup."

"Ok, I'm going to go check dinner so you guys just keep reading." With that Souji left for the kitchen.

"Can do sempai." Responded Kanji, who then practically threw the computer a Rise.

"Hey watch it! You'll break one of my nails!"

"Oh please like that's such a-"

"Do you want to finish that sentence?" growled Rise dangerously, making sure to flex her fingers in a threating way, her long purple nails seemed especially sharp catching the light in such a way.

"Uhh… n-no."

"Good." Said Rise brightly taking the computer. "Now let's continue shall we?"

**Story End**

AN – Again sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I'll try to get them our faster in the future. Now for a little bit of fun. I'm actually working on another persona fanfic not related to this one. It'll be a crossover fic, and I'd like people to guess just what the crossover will be. Here are a few hints to get you started:

Throughout the first half of the crossover fic only one character from the other series will make any kind of appearance, and she will be a major female character.

She is a kunoichi

She has an unspecified number of siblings

She has killed members of her family for the sake of vengeance

She is still technically underage

She has close ties with other famous ninja.

There you go, have fun guessing. Oh, on a side note, I've given the name of the persona that she will use somewhere in this chapter, though I don't think it'll be too hard to find.


	7. Chapter 6

Hello Everyone!

Not much to say… I've been focused on other things that I can't delay so… yah.

I own nothing.

**Story Start**

"Chapter 6: Family Times." read Rise.

"This is probably about Nanako then." Cut in Yosuke.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a feeling."

"…pervert."

"DAMMIT CHIE!"

**(05/02/2011: Yukiko's castle)**

"And why are we back _there?_"

"Training probably."

"Oh… Why couldn't we train somewhere else?"

"Two reasons: First – Nowhere else existed yet. Second: Even if we didn't go to the castle, someone else is going to have a problem with no matter where we go.

"… Heaven?"

"We'd get depressed and worried about Nanako."

"…The video game?"

"We'd get pissed at that fish-faced bastard, and lose focus."

**"GRAH!" Souji was knocked to the ground by one of the three Shadows attacks.**

**"Sensei!" Teddie yelled. "Souji!" Yukiko yelled.**

**"I'm fine, focus on the fight!" Souji yelled.**

**"Nee-San! They're coming get ready!" Konohana yelled. "R-Right," Yukiko said.**

"Being called her sister is kind of weird, but I don't mind it too much. At least it's clear who she's talking too."

**One of the Shadows approached Yukiko and was about to attack her. "Ha!" Yukiko tossed her fan straight at the Shadow causing the creature to stop its approach.**

"That sounded weak." Kanji said.

"What do you mean?" said Yukiko, sounding slightly offended.

"I-I mean it just didn't sound that strong!" Kanji backtracked quickly. "Just saying that you threw a fan at a shadow doesn't sound that good ya know, it kinda makes it seem like you have no idea what you're doing. B-but!" faltered Kanji, realizing that Yukiko was quickly becoming angry. "That's because words can't accurately explain just how awesomely epic you are at using a combat fan when fighting!"

"Awesomely epic?" repeated Yukiko, raising a single eye brow in response.

"Two words that don't accurately explain how good you are." Kanji explained *cough*bullshited*cough* quickly.

Yukiko nodded in satisfaction and turned away to check with Souji how dinner was coming, while Kanji sagged in relief.

"Wow Kanji that was sooo, manly." giggled Rise sarcastically.

"Shut up. Sempai is really scary when she angry."

**"Konohana Sakuya!" "I got it, MARAGI!" Konohana gathered a sphere of fire between her palms and fired the flames at the group of Shadows. "They're still alive," Yukiko said.**

**"Fire's isn't that affective against them," Teddie called out.**

**"We can take them, High Pixie!" Souji called out. "Roger MAZIO!" Souji's Persona sent a small shower of electricity raining down on the remaining Shadows and taking them out.**

**"Ah man, really nicked me," Souji held his arm in pain.**

"I know the feeling, those things hit really hard."

**"Sensei you're bleeding!" Teddie said. "You feeling OK sempai?" Chie asked.**

"…Why am I calling Souji "sempai"?"

"Because you've hung around me too long and it's made you stupid." Yosuke said sarcastically.

"Mouth! Shut it! …oh, wait, I agree."

"Dammit Chie."

**"You were hit pretty hard," Tomoe said.**

**"It's just a scratch nothing serious," Souji said.**

**"You need to be more focused out on the battle field, next time it could be worse. These people are relying on you and if you're injured then the whole team falls apart," High Pixie said.**

"Actually now that I think about it Souji-sempai was the only one of us that was never knocked unconscious by the shadows."

"What do you think would have happened if he had been knocked out?"

"We would have gotten a game over and been forced to reload from our last save point." blurted Teddie randomly.

"…what?"

"Unless he had a Moon Tsukubame on him which would allow him to revive and heal the entire party. But since he could only have ten of those he would…"

"I got this…" sighed Rise as Teddie ranted.

Rise placed the laptop on the table and turned the still ranting Teddie toward her, then promptly raked her nails across his face, leaving five bloody marks where they had landed, but accomplishing the goal of stopping Teddies rant; though he was now moaning piteously on the floor.

"Shall we continue?"

"Wait." cut in Yosuke "Not that I'm not glad that you managed to shut Teddie up, because I'm honestly really happy that you did, or that I really care how you made him shut up, because I know he's being overdramatic and he's going to be fine, but how did you do that and not break a nail?"

Rise took a moment to study her long purple nails before shrugging. "It's because I'm an idol."

"…eh?"

"Well, since I started work again, I've been doing a lot more physical stuff including my own stunts and special routines during performances. Of course I can't be allowed to be distracted by anything, so everything from my clothing to my makeup is specially designed in such a way that it… fail me I guess when I'm doing something important and can't afford to mess up or be distracted. I can't say I really know the specifics. I do know that my nails are treated with some kind of chemical stuff that's meant to make them stronger and harder to break." She took a moment to study her nails again. "It really works quite well."

"Apparently."

"Did you really need to know that?" grumbled Chie irritably.

"I don't see why not." said Yosuke, genuinely surprised. "Most people only see Risette the idol, but we're friends with Rise so we can appreciate just how much goes into her work." Chie simply huffed in response.

"I agree sempai. I find it truly impressive that Rise-san is able to keep track of all of the things an idol is responsible for, and continue to excel and enjoy her work." added Naoto.

Rise giggled. "You guys give me too much credit. I have a lot of people that help me take care of that stuff. Actually... Souji-sempai was the one who recommended the nail stuff to me. It's great how he's always there for me when I need him." She said shooting Yukiko a superior look, which was returned with a glare.

Naoto sighed, between Teddie collapsed on the floor, Rise and Yukiko having a glaring contest, Chie muttering to herself, and the clueless looks on both Kanji and Yosuke's faces, she wondered if any of them remembered what they had been doing not even five minutes ago. "Rise-san would you please get back to reading to story?"

"Right right."

**"Sheesh, did you bring a Persona or your mother?" Jiraiya said.**

"Wouldn't it be funny if one of you girls persona's started calling you _mother_?"

"Hardly Yosuke-sempai. Or are you calling us old looking?" growled Rise.

"N-No, not at all!"

**"You want me to heal you?" Yosuke asked.**

"I forgot that I use to be able to do that."

**"Actually let Yukiko do it, it'll be good practice," Souji said.**

**"Huh? Oh uh, OK," Yukiko said. Yukiko brought her hands up to the bleeding area of Souji's arm. "Dia," Konohana whispered as Yukiko's hands glowed for a moment completely healing the scar on Souji's arm.**

**"Well… that was easy," Yukiko said.**

"It really is easier than it looks."

**"That was a pretty good job Yukiko, no offense Yosuke but Yukiko seems to have a bit more of a… well soothing effect," Souji said flexing his arm.**

**"None taken," Yosuke said. "I'd prefer to be the one healed anyway," Jiraiya said.**

"Per-"

"We _know_ Chie, please spare us."

"Hump."

**"I suppose we've practiced long enough, let's head back," Souji said. "But we're still not perfect we need to work on our fighting still," High Pixie said. "There's no trouble happening right now, we'll be fine. It won't do us any good when trouble comes around and we're too tired to fight anyway," Souji said. "Ugh, you're far to laid back, how in the world are you the leader?" High Pixie complained.**

**"And I thought Jiraiya was annoying," Tomoe said.**

"But he is annoying?"

"I think she means that High Pixie is more annoying than Jiraiya."

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!"

"Dammit Chie."

**(05/03/2011)**

**Souij walked down the stairs of the Doujima house to see Nanako watching the TV as usual.**

**"Oh… good morning," she said. "Morning," Souji said as Nanako turned her attention to the TV.**

**"She seems a bit sad," Izanagi said. "It's probably since we couldn't go out on the trip like her father said," Souji whispered.**

**"Ah, that's right, that man keeps making promises but he never keeps them. Not even for his own daughter," Izanagi said. "He can't help it, his job is too important," Souji whispered.**

"While all of that is true, Nanako is too young to truly understand that."

*****_**Ding dong**_*** the doorbell rang Souji and Nanako both went to answer it.**

**"Chie?" Souji said when he saw that Chie and Tomoe were both at the door.**

**"Oh cool you're home. Hey if you're free you wanna go somewhere? Yukiko's coming too," Chie said.**

"Was there a specific reason that you needed to mention that I was going Chie?"

"Oh you know just a feeling."

**"Souji, should we really leave Nanako alone?" Izanagi said.**

**"How bout you Nanako-chan, wanna come?" Chie said when she heard Izanagi.**

"She looked really sad and lonely, and I didn't think anyone would mind if I invited her along."

**"Huh… um?" Nanako stammered.**

**"Yeah, come with us Nanako," Souji said.**

**"R-really? I can come?" Nanako said.**

**"Yeah, of course you can," Chie said.**

**(At Junes)**

**Souji decided to bring along Nanako to hang out with Chie and the others. They all decided to meet up at Junes food court, Nanako was instantly cheerful when they got there. Unbeknownst to her the Persona's were also with them.**

"…This is going to be bad isn't it?"

"I'm just glad that Nanako won't see or hear them."

**"Why'd you bring poor Nanako-chan along to a place like this?" Yosuke asked. **

"Because she had always wanted to go."

**"And you say I'm mean to women," Jiraiya said.**

"You are mean to women, so what's the point?"

"I think he's saying that bringing Nanako to Junes is worse than what he does to women sempai."

"…Yosuke."

"I know I know… believe me I'm crying so much on the inside right now."

**"Where else is there to go?" Chie asked. "Souji and Izanagi did not want to leave the child alone," Tomoe said.**

**"I think it was nice of Souji and Izanagi to include her," Konohana said.**

"Hey it was my idea!"

"Wasn't it Izanagi who suggested it?"

"Not in reality!"

"Just let it go sempai. Nanako still loves you, but her big brother wanting to spend time with her really meant a lot to her."

Chie just pouted.

**Nanako didn't seem to be unhappy like Yosuke thought at all "I love Junes," she said.**

"Made my day when she said that."

**"N-Nanako-chan?" Yosuke said surprised. "You monsters, what lies have you fed this child?" Jiraiya said.**

"I can't believe you were that happy that Nanako liked Junes… it's kinda-"

"Don't say it Chie. And with how the rest of the town was reacting to the mall, how do you think I felt having someone who enjoyed having it there?"

"… point taken."

**"Jiraiya you know what I'll do to you if you keep being annoying," Tomoe threatened.**

"The same thing you love to do to me."

"Mouth! Shut it!"

**"But we were supposed to go on a real trip somewhere. We were going to make boxed lunches," Nanako said sadly.**

**"Wow! You can make boxed lunches Nanako-Chan," Yukiko said surprised.**

**Nanako shook her head no and pointed to Souji.**

"She knows now I believe. I think Souji taught her before he left.

**"Oh so you're the family cook? Pretty impressive big bro," Chie said.**

**"Big bro?" Nanako wondered.**

"Wait… I'm the reason she calls him big bro?"

"Yup, thanks for that by the way." called Souji from the kitchen.

"… Everyone steals my ideas…"

Everyone else wisely ignored Chie's self-pity.

**"So you can cook too? Well you are pretty good with your hands… uh never mind," Yosuke said. "I knew there was something weird about you," Jiraiya said, Yosuke silently scowled at him.**

"The funny thing is, I remember saying that, but I don't remember why. Looking back it seems exceptionally stupid."

**"I-I'm a pretty good cook too you know… probably. If you had asked I could have whipped up some box lunches easy as pie," Chie said. **

"Bullshit."

"Mouth! Shut it!"

**"At least you're not the only one with cooking problems," Konohana said to Yukiko.**

"Actually only Chie still has those problems."

"WHAT! I know how good you've gotten Yukiko, but what about Rise and Naoto?"

"I take great offence to that sempai." huffed Naoto. "I've had my family's cook teach me a number of recipes and I've gotten quite good at them."

"Me too me too!" chirped Rise. "I don't know as many as Naoto and Yukiko-sempai, nor am I as good as they are, but I know enough to be able to take care of myself easily."

"I hate you all!"

**"Yeah… let me think about- no," Yosuke said.**

**"What? What makes you think I can't cook! Let's have a cook off and see for ourselves!" Chie said.**

**"My my doth the lady protest too much? And hey I never said I cooked, but I get the feeling I'd win anyway," Yosuke smirked.**

"Mouth! Shut it!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Mouth! Shut it!"

**"Smug little man," Tomoe said annoyed.**

**"Ahahaha, I can understand that," Yukiko said. "Heehee, so can I," Konohana said.**

**"Wha-? Yukiko," Chie said. "Traitor," Tomoe said to Konohana.**

"Mouth! Shut it!"

"Chie!"

"Sorry Yukiko!"

**"Hahahahahaha." "Hee hee," Yukiko went into one of her laughing fits while Konohana silently giggled.**

**"Here Nanako-chan can be our judge. I bet we can make something that ranks up there with your moms home cooking," Yosuke said.**

"Nice sempai, put your foot in your mouth."

"Oh that wasn't me putting my foot in my mouth."

"What?"

"That was me taking both my feet and swallowing them whole."

"Ah…"

**"Guh- Yosuke!" Izanagi said.**

**"I don't have a mom, she died in an accident," Nanako said.**

**"Oh…I see… um…," Yosuke was silent**

**"Well this is akward-," ***_**WHACK**_*** "GAH, Why did you hit me?" Jiraiya complained.**

**"Because I can't hit Yosuke and I don't want to hear what offensive thing you'll say about this," Tomoe said.**

**"I WASN'T GOING TO SAY ANYTHING!" Jiraiya said mad.**

"Doesn't that sound just like the arguments that Chie-sempai and Yosuke-sempai usually have?" Kanji whispered to Naoto.

"It is eerily similar."

**"T-Tomoe Yosuke didn't know, I'm sure he didn't mean it," Konohana said.**

**"What about me?" Jiraiya said.**

"No one cares."

**"It's OK," Nanako said. "Even if I don't have a mom I have a dad with me, and now I have a brother too. And I'm having lots of fun today, I love Junes," Nanako said giving an innocent smile.**

**"Ahhh, how sweet! Nanako's so cute!" Konohana said in an adoring tone.**

**"Y-Yeah? That's good," Yosuke said. "We'll play with you anytime you want Nanako-chan," Chie said.**

**"Yeah we should hand out more often," Yukiko said.**

**"Come on Nanako-chan, let's go get a soda," Yosuke said. "Okay," Nanako said. Souji and the other two waited till Yosuke and Nanako were gone.**

"Perver-"

"Enough Chie." Came Souji's voice.

"B-but-"

"I would let you talk if you were going to say something constructive or harmless, but all you seem to be doing this chapter is insulting people, mostly Yosuke, so please remain slient till the chapter is over."

Chie huffed angerly, but knew better than to argue with Souji when he was serious.

"Thanks Partner." sighed Yosuke in relief.

**"She's a strong girl," Yukiko said.**

**"Indeed, to be able to stay optimistic facing the harshness of life, and at that young an age," Tomoe said. "She makes me feel like I'm the little kid. I'm gonna go get something nice for her too," Chie said.**

**"Nee-san, can we go too?" Konohana said.**

**"Yeah," Yukiko nodded as she and Chie left. Nanako came back up to Souji and gave him a smile.**

**"Big bro, do you want something too?" Nanako asked. "Sure," Souji said getting up like everyone.**

**"Looks like you have another new title," Izanagi said.**

"One that he clearly loves a great deal."

**(05/08/2011)**

**It was late at night, for the past few days Souji had been hanging out with his friends.**

**"Seems Nanako's gotten used to calling you big brother, it's nice to see her being happy," Izanagi said.**

"Everyone loves to see that girl smile."

**"Well it's still pretty new to me, I've never had any siblings… hell I hardly get to do anything with my family," Souji said.**

**"That's right… where are your parents anyway, I don't believe you've ever talked about them," Izanagi said.**

"And I don't want to, I'm not honestly all that fond of them really." cut in Souji to stop the questions that were going to come.

**"I barely get to see them, they're out all the time on business," Souji said.**

**"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that," Izanagi said.**

**"Eh don't be, I've gotten used to it a long time ago. And it's taught me to become independent," Souji said.**

"But also lonely right sempai?"

"Regretibily, that was quite true."

**"I suppose going on your own does teach you a few things. The hardships of life seem to make people stronger in life, I guess that's why you have the rare power of the fool," Izanagi said.**

**"I guess. Well Nanako's a nice change of pace for me, I've never been a part of a family. Not for a long time," Souji said.**

"A change of pace?"

"I don't think he expected to become as close as he has with them."

"Ah, true."

**"What was your life like before I was born anyway? You've never spoken about yourself that much," Izanagi said.**

"I don't like to really."

"Why because of your parents?"

"…"

"… I see…"

Naoto placed this on her 'Things to ask Sempai' list.

**"Well I was always moving around, even now I'm only going to stay for a year before I have to go to some other school and town," Souji said.**

**"So you've always had to move to different locations all the time?" Izanagi asked.**

**"Yeah, I've never stayed in the same place forever. Everyplace I go to it's the same for me. Spend a few days in school; the guys want to hang out with me because I'm cool guy, the girls all ask me out because I'm a mysterious new kid, and the teachers all respect me because I'm a genius who easily ace's their test. Then I move to a new city and all the supposed friends I made never talk to me again," Souji said.**

No one said anything, but they all felt bad for their leader having lived such a depressing way of life.

**"It seems like you've led a lonely life… do you see your friends as the same type of people you've met before?" Izanagi asked.**

**"I don't know… honestly I wasn't really hoping to make friends when I came here, I'm just gonna say goodbye to them later. But… they seem a bit different to me than the other people I've known. Then again none of my other friends had Persona's, but I suppose I can try making friends again," Souji said.**

"I'm glad he did."

No one could argue with that sentiment.

**"Speaking of your friends we haven't talked to them in a while. Is something happening?" Izanagi asked.**

**"Oh that, they're all just too busy to do anything. They're spending their time studying, for our test coming up tomorrow," Souji said.**

"Oh god those things will haunt us even here!"

"…"

"Oh right Chie can't say anything."

"…!"

"S-She also can't hit me!"

"…"

**"A test?" Izanagi asked. "It's something school's do to see if we're learning what they've been teaching us," Souji said.**

**"Shouldn't you be studying then?" Izanagi said.**

**"Don't worry, I've memorized everything in that school, and half the stuff they've been teaching I already knew, I'm a genius remember?" Souji said.**

**"If you say so, I guess you're not the kind to risk things. What about everyone else?" Izanagi asked.**

**"I'm sure they're fine, I hope," Souji said.**

"I'm sure he's still hoping sempai."

"How well did you do then Kanji?"

"Touché."

**(With Yosuke)**

**"Are you smart yet, this is boring?" Jiraiya said. "No stop asking!" Yosuke said.**

"Great it would be even harder to study with him around."

"Indeed. I hope my persona is not as bad as yours Yosuke-sempai. No offence meant."

"None taken. And knowing you Naoto, your persona is going to be focused and well-disciplined so you won't have to worry."

**(Chie)**

**"Too tired, ugh why do I need to know this stuff?" Chie complained. "Come on Chie-san, you can't fall behind," Tomoe said.**

"She might be helping, but I don't think Chie will do any better than before."

"…"

**(Yukiko)**

**"I- I don't get this… Nee-san what does this mean?" "Konohana… you know that you're not the one taking the test right?"**

"But I'll probably remember more if I actually teach her, so it's hardly a bad thing."

**(Back with Souji)**

**"While we're on the subject, nothing seems to have happened in a while. Do you know when it will rain again, the killer is still out there?" Izanagi said.**

**"We still have some time before the midnight channel shows up again, we still have time to train a bit before something happens. If we're lucky nothing will appear," Souji said.**

**"Unfortunately I doubt that," Izanagi said.**

"Good instinct."

**(05/09/2011)**

**The week of Test had begun with many students all complaining. To Souji it was a cake walk for him, he even had time for a nap, though he couldn't say the same for the rest of his friends.**

"Except for Yukiko."

"Eh? Why me…?"

"The fact that you need to ask that really makes me wonder about you sometimes sempai."

"Eh?"

**"Come on, just go around and look at the answers for me," Chie whispered. "Forgive me Chie-san, but I cannot cheat for you. It would not be the right thing to do," Tomoe said.**

"…"

"Don't get mad at your persona for doing the right thing Chie."

"…"

**"Why won't you help me?" Yosuke whispered. "I get to watch you suffer, and it's still the right thing to do. It's win win for me," Jiraiya said.**

"Dammit. I wouldn't care about him not cheating for me, if it wasn't for the fact that he's enjoying my pain."

**"You two shouldn't try to cheat," Konohana said to the two.**

**"Speak for yourself, they can't expect us to know all of this," Yosuke said.**

**"Souji and Nee-Chan don't seem to need any extra help," Konohana said.**

**Souji looked up for a minute and looked behind him for a minute. Yukiko seemed to be the only other one besides him who was focused on the test.**

**"How is she doing?" Souji whispered.**

**"She seems to be doing good, she's answered almost every answer exactly like yours. Does this surprise you?" Izanagi asked.**

"Clever, comparing their results easily without letting others benefit unfairly from it. Izanagi is truly as clever as Souji-sempai."

"…"

"Don't give me that look Chie-sempai."

**"A bit, it's just suprising, the first time I met her she didn't seem like the genius type, and she couldn't tell when guys were asking her out. It's not like I think she's an idiot, but if she's able to do this test easily then she's got to be smarter than she seems," Souji whispered.**

"Ouch, that seems kinda mean."

"Yah, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it though. You know that right Yukiko?"

"Wait… those boys were asking me out?"

Cue mass sweatdrop and faceplant.

"…really Yukiko, really?"

**"You can never judge a book by its cover," Izanagi said.**

**(05/13/2011)**

**The week of test had ended yesterday, much to Chie and Yosuke's delight the two were still feeling down at the thought of their grades getting posted. Surprisingly to Souji, Yukiko seemed calm about it. Souji was with Nanako and Dojima at the moment watching the local news.**

"Kanji's turn!"

"W-What? Why do you say that?"

"Because you were the next one kidnapped Kanji-kun. And the special you were in did air right after exmans."

"O-Oh, right."

**"We were just talking about this yesterday," Izanagi said. "Our special report took a turn for the violent when the apparent leaders attacked the camera crew," the reporter said.**

**"The hell are you punks doing here!" a man said as the scene changed.**

"Still doubt it Kanji?"

"No…"

**"That voice?" Dojima directed his attention.**

**"This ain't a show, get bent!" the violent man said. "**_**Nice kid**_**," Souji thought.**

"Ouch that hurt… though I guess I deserved it."

**"Still up to the same old tricks," Dojima said. "Do you know him dad?" Nanako asked.**

**"I know him through work. His name is Kanji Tatsumi, he's quite a handful. He's been crushing biker gangs in the area since middle school, but I thought he got into a high school and started attended class," Dojima said.**

"I did."

"You only really started attending after we _suggested_ that you should."

"… You really are one scary gal, you know that sempai?"

**"Biker gangs? What are those?... oh right I'll ask later," Izanagi said remembering Souji couldn't talk.**

**"The guys family runs a historical textile shop. I think what happened was, he crushed the local bikers all by himself because the noise kept his mother up at night," Dojima said.**

"Don't. Say. Anything."

**"Seems like a reasonable cause," Izanagi said.**

"Yes it was."

"I don't think anyone else thought that Kanji-kun… even if the sentiment behind it was nice."

**"It's a nice gester, but he's way to violent. At this rate his mother'll have to apologize again," Dojima said.**

"Dammit, I wish she didn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm not sorry for beating the shit outta those punks, so I don't see why she should apologize."

"… Kanji, I think you're missing the real issue here."

**"Oh the weather report says it's going to rain tomorrow, I'll make sure to hang the laundry inside tomorrow," Nanako said.**

**"Rain… Souji," Izanagi said. "We'll talk about it tomorrow," Souji said.**

**(05/14/2011)**

**School had just ended, and the group was talking to each other.**

**"It's raining, just like the weather report said," Chie said.**

"It really is amazing just how accurate the weather report is."

**"That means the shows probably going to be on tonight," Yosuke said. "Which means we have a chance for some real action," Jiraiya said.**

**"Jiraiya, this isn't something to be happy about," Tomoe said.**

"I don't know, I can totally understand him being happy about getting some action."

"…!"

"Don't give me that look Chie. I don't believe that he's happy that someone's going to be kidnapped, but he has nothing to do in the real world, beyond bothering us, so I can understand him being happy about being able to do the one thing he really can."

"…!"

"Well then how do you think your persona feels?"

"…"

"Dammit Chie, don't sulk."

**"I hope we don't see anyone," Yukiko said. "Me too, I don't want to see anyone get hurt," Konohana said.**

**"That would be best, but if we see anyone it might give us some clue that'll point us to the killer," Yosuke said.**

**"We all have to be sure to watch the midnight channel tonight," Souji said. "This time we'll be ready, we won't let the killer harm anyone again," Izanagi said.**

"Well were kind of ready…"

"We saved everyone."

"… only after they were kidnapped though."

"… Well, yah."

**(Evening)**

**Souji had returned home where Nanako had greeted him, Souji immediately headed up to his room and waited for midnight to come.**

**"It's almost time," Izanagi said.**

**"I know… wonder what'll show up," Souji said.**

"Static… for now."

"Really, I couldn't have guessed that."

"I know, that's why I told you."

**The clock drew closer to midnight, Souji turned off the lights and watched the screen. For a few seconds nothing appeared, but soon the screen began to turn fuzzy. "Here it is," Souji said. Souji and Izanagi both looked at the television carefully seeing a figure.**

**"I… can't tell who it is," Souji said. "It's blurry but it appears to be a man," Izanagi said.**

"That's because it is."

**"And at his height and shape… he looks like a high school kid," Souji said.**

"That's because it is."

"Are you going to do that everytime?"

**A minute passed till the screen turned dark again.**

**"I couldn't tell who it was," Souji said. "Me neither… but perhaps one of your friends know who it is," Izanagi suggested. "Yeah, I'll call them," Souji said taking out his phone and entering Yosuke's number.**

**"Hello? Oh it's you Souji, I was just about to call you," Yosuke said.**

**"Can he hear me? HELLO!" Jiraiya yelled.**

"Oh God…"

"…"

"I can tell what you're thinking Chie, so stop."

**"He can hear you, stop it!" Yosuke yelled back.**

**"Jiraiya, let Yosuke talk," Izanagi said to the phone. "Fine fine, ya Kill joy," Jiraiya said.**

**"You saw the midnight channel right?" Souji asked.**

**"Yeah I saw it, and it was definitely a guy. But I couldn't tell who it was or what he looked like," Yosuke said.**

**"Me neither, I suppose calling the others wouldn't matter then," Souji said.**

**"We can get together tomorrow and meet up, we'll talk aobut it then," Yosuke said.**

**"Alright, I'll see you all tomorrow," Souji said hanging up.**

"Wow that was productive."

"Well at least we… yah you're right actually that was really pointless."

**"**_**Sigh**_** nothing new," Souji said.**

**"I thought as much, what shall your next course of action be?" Izanagi asked.**

**"We're all going to get together tomorrow and talk about what we saw, we'll figure out something then. Right now, I'm tired," Souji said.**

**"Very well, good night," Izanagi said.**

"End of Chapter" read Rise.

"But what about-"

"I know, there is a part after."

**Persona'L Problems**

**Yosuke is moving a few box's at Junes, too busy to notice Jiraiya had phased down to the floor below.**

"I just know what he's going to do."

**"Heh heh heh, I guess this place isn't so bad. Yosuke seems to have forgotten that the dressing rooms for the women clothing are right below the storage. And no one's here to stop me from doing what I want," Jiraiya said.**

"This will end very badly."

"…"

"Yes Chie I believe that you're are going to beat the crap out of me."

**Jiraiya stuck his head through one of the dressing stalls.**

**(A few minutes later, back with Yosuke)**

**"YOSUKE!" Jiraiya yelled. "Wha-what? WHAT!" Yosuke said.**

**"WE GOTTA RUN, right now, DEATH APPROCHES!"**

"…!"

**"What Why! What are you talking about?"**

"I'm going to die… I'm going to die so painfully…"

**"I was in the floor below in the dressing rooms and I looked!" Jiraiya said afraid.**

**"Uh… OK I'm not glad you did that, but why does that affect me?"**

"Painfully I'd assume."

*****_**BAM**_*** The door to the storage room was kicked open , Yosuke looked to see who forced the door open.**

**"Yosuke," Chie said in a quiet and evil tone, with Tomoe pointing her weapon at the two.**

**"Please tell me she wasn't the one you peeked on," Yosuke said afraid. "Run… for the love of god run," Jiraiya said in terror.**

"It won't do any good…"

**"YOSUKE!" Chie said running towards him.**

**"WAIT WAIT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING-!" ***_**BAM CRASH CRACK!**_*****

"…:D"

"Dammit Chie."

"Now it's the end of chapter." Said Rise. "Teddie are you ready to read?"

"But of course! I'm beary ready!"

Everyone jumped in surprise.

"Wha- but Teddie- you- floor- how?"

"Yosuke what are you talking about?"

"You were on the floor! IN PAIN!"

"What are you talking about, I'm beary fine."

"But-"

"Do you really need to know sempai?" asked Rise, rolling her eyes.

"…Fine whatever."

"Here you go Teddie." said Rise, handing Teddie the computer.

**Story End**


End file.
